MagiMystic
by Codey-Wraith
Summary: A boy with a family that was abandoned from the Magical Communities around the world so you would never expect him to be accepted in a school for witches and wizards. Will include characters from Mystic Force when I find a way for it to work. Rated M for future content.
1. C1 First: Letter and Halloween

MagiMystic! Chapter One

**Just to be clear this is not focused on Harry Potter but will be based along the basic story of the books/movies. No idea how it will end or if anyone will like it, but that is up to the reader. Though the Super Sentai/Power Rangers names will be focused towards the Sentai. **

**Just a warning, This story is not part of the shared universe so please comment and review if I should continue this story. Though it will be posted in both the Super Sentai and Power Rangers crossovers with Harry Potter. **

**I OWN NOTHING THAT BELONGS TO OTHERS!**

:Story Start:

**TEN YEARS AGO-UNITED STATES OF AMERICA-NIGHT**

A monstrous figure is seen with several humanoid figures that were destroying a city, before two cloaked figures arrived. The first had white gloves and boots holding a large silver staff that had a white snow flake symbol on the tip. The other cloaked figure holds a sword and shield as the figure attacks the individual slashes with their sword while slamming several of the humanoids. The figure with the staff sealed several of the humanoid figures in ice before the shattering.

The Monstrous figure roared and attacked the figure holding the staff causing a feminine scream of pain before the figure holding the sword shouts, "Elsa!" with a deep and hollow barrow tone and slashed his way towards the cloaked female as the Monstrous figure that stole the woman staff before heading towards a hole in reality. The swordsman growled before shouting, "DARK VOID SEAL!" and slashes down to the ground sending dark energy towards the tear severing the two sides of the gate way. Once all the creatures vanished the man kneeled down next to the woman as several dozen shadowed humans arrived holding sharpened sticks aimed at the man.

Under the cloak the female glowed white before vanishing in the man's arms, before his head fell before standing and leaving the area, against the shouts of the men around him. Lights flashed on the man doing nothing as he then vanishes into the darkness around them.

**Ten Years Later-London-June-Above Collectable Records. **

An eleven year old boy was listened to a pair of headphones that were connected to old record player, that was not plugged in. The boy has black hair, crimson leather jacket with a dragon design on the back. The boy was reading what appeared to be a leather bound book with a stylised 'M' symbol in gold. As the boy reads the open window next to him suddenly has a letter flying through with green writing that slapped him in the face, staying attached to his face. He removed the letter from his face to reveal;

_To Master Evan Albright_

_15 Grimold Place London England_

Evan looks at the letter before opening the letter and after reading the first line, his eyes widen before he shouts, "DAD!" The first line of letter say as it fell;

_You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

**July 31****st****-London-Outside the Leaky Caldron**

Evan walked with a man wearing what you would expect a rockstar would wear during the early eighties. Evan looks at his father and says, "Really that is what you are going with?"

Evan's Father was stroking his non-existent beard while wearing a pair of glasses that appeared too small for his face, before he says, "If I wore what I would normally wear to this sort of place, I would get kicked out. Come on, Diagon Alley awaits!" his excitement contagious.

They enter the Bar before Evan's father simply waves to the bar keep before heading out the back. Completely ignoring the exclamations behind them as the wizards in the room before were shocked into silence. Evan watched carefully as his Father tapped a sequence of stones with practiced ease. Evan then asks, "So any idea why I was accepted into Hogwarts, what with my family history?"

"Albus Dumbledoor is the Headmaster," Evan's father answered, "I met him once with your mother, after that whole stupid issues. Interesting Guy, real fan of Jazz." The man joked as the brick wall opened to reveal a large alley that was filled with wizards and witches shopping with family. They joined the crowd as Evan's father looked through his satchel, while muttering, "Where did I put-Ah there it is, Let's head to Gringotts," he hands Evan an oddly shaped key and says, "Don't lose that, without it you won't access your mothers vault."

"Wasn't our bank back in America?" Evan questioned before they reached a dilapidated building.

His Father simply says, "We had been planning to move to London for years before hand, fortunately her Will stated that wherever you go to live, that is where your money will go."

Evan frowns before saying, "Well what can I expect?"

His father smiles and says, "Well from the stories. An underground vault that used to be a Goblin Mine," that got Evan to nod before he continues, "Just don't try to steal from them, even if you sense something."

"Seriously?" Evan questioned as His father looked at him directly before Evan continued, "I won't, I don't plan on making any enemies today. At least until I get to Hogwarts, no promises then," this got laugh from his father.

They enter the dilapidated building as it appeared to fall to both the left and right. They enter the front door to find several dozen very short people with large ears, wearing fancy suits and glasses. These are the Goblins of Gringotts, Keepers of all Wizarding money. The different Goblins were either walking around talking about banking, with one another or sitting at different desks while writing with paper and quill. Evan's Father reached the main desk and says, "My son wishes to see his Vault."

The Goblin looks down at Evan and asks, "Does he have his key?" Evan raised the odd key before the Goblin nods and taps a bell, "Your Accountant, Todd the Odd, will take you to you Vault," he gestured to the side and says, "Please wait in the waiting room."

The father son duo walked into the room to reveal a couple benches and to Evan's father saw several blank stacks of paper, while Evan saw several news papers and one that he found interesting, 'The Quibler,' and he started reading an article about some strange creatures and comments about the different states of the Wizarding World. After twenty minutes, a rather young Goblin arrived wearing what appeared to be a set of golfing equipment, and carrying a set of golf clubs. This is Todd the Odd, who speaks, "Sorry for the wait, I was enjoying a bit of Muggle sport, Golf, amazing game I must say. Anyway, let's get to your vault sorted."

Evan then asks, "So you enjoy Golf? Not every day a member of the Magic community enjoys anything to do with those with the No Magic Community."

Todd nods before he says while he fixes his hold on his clubs, "I have a lot of free time these days. I am only aloud to check one vault a month for Dangerous Artefacts that need to be isolated. Though the fact that I have very little else to do, means that I have more free time then is healthy."

Evan frowns before saying, "Sorry about that."

Todd laughed lightly before saying, "It was my choice, Young Mystic," Evan froze at that, before Todd says, "That reminds me, we found one of your mothers stolen artefacts." That got Evan moving again. Todd says as they went to a strange railed cart, "It has been a while Stephan. I figured you would have come sooner."

Stephan smirks and says, "You know my deal with Wizards these days. I doubt that me making a scene is a good idea."

Todd nods as they all enter the cart and says, "Please ensure that all limbs and extremities remain inside the cart and above all else," he looks at Evan and says with a smirk, "Enjoy the ride," before he twisted the accelerator handle shooting them forward and down what appeared to be a full rollercoaster, they appeared to be about to crash into a cart with a large giant of a man in brown coat and large beard, except the track between them suddenly dropped them to below the cart they were about to crash into. It stopped letting its three passengers off.

Evan laughed before they suddenly shot down into the dark below. After a couple minutes Evan asks, "So where exactly are we going?"

Todd says, "It was placed in the deepest part of the Vault, the reason being private to your family," the cart then went under a waterfall which soaked them. Todd simply says, "Security, this deep in the vault the last thing Goblins' want is Polyjuice Potion to be used to access someone else's vault. The waterfall removes all magic enchantments, except for permanent ones, they are just suppressed." They continued to ride into the vault before parking at a large corridor. Evan looks to the other side to see a large pale white dragon and Todd says, "We Goblins trained the dragon to attack anything that passes the line to get to the ancient vaults. They walked down the corridor until they reach the third vault on the right where Todd says, "Key please," Evan hands him the key where he flips it backwards and places the key in backwards opening the vault to reveal a large pile of Gold coins, several dozen artefacts and what appeared to be a chest with a scroll attached to the side. Todd says, "We found the Chest in the Malfoy Vault three years ago. Discovered that a spell was placed on it to destroy it's contents if anyone tried to open it."

Evan looked at the chest before placing his ear to the top. Everyone was silent before Evan started to pace around the box before removing the scroll revealing a countdown before he started turning hidden dials that were disguised as images painted on the box. With fifty nine minutes and two seconds to spare he opened the box and looks inside at the glowing gold object. Evan looks over and says, "Looks like you will be using the training room while I am gone."

**An hour later-Outside Gringotts. **

After making a quick purchase with Todd the Odd of a magic money bag to access his money without needing to enter the bank, while Stephan has a backpack which is filled with an unknown item. Evan's money pouch rests on his hip while he begins to read his letter. Stephan simply says, "Well that was fun."

Evan nods before he asks, "So where should we go first?"

Stephan takes the letter and says, "Let's get your uniforms first, least we won't have to get you a trunk." Stephan smirks as he quickly asks a Wizard that was just passing them, "Sorry, my son is starting Hogwarts and I am a Muggle. Could you please direct us to where we can get his uniform?"

The Wizard in question has orange hair, wearing a green suit and a pointed hat. The Wizard smiles and says, "Of course I can, perhaps you can answer a couple questions I have?" Stephan nods before the wizard leads him towards the a store half way back to the Leaky Cauldron, "I am Arthur Weasley, I am part of the Ministry's Misuse of Muggle Artefacts. Basically anything that could reveal the Wizarding Community to the world."

Stephan nods as his son follows the two adults, "Ah, though I have a question about that too. Is it illegal to make a device that is based on a Muggle device but not actually using said Artefact?"

Arthur froze at that and he started to think quickly and burst into laughter, "You sir just made my day, I wrote almost all the laws for the use of Muggle Artefacts, and there is no law against it."

Evan looked at his father with a victorious smirk Stephan sighs and says, "Damn. Looks like my son is going to be richer in the future. Built himself a television using parts in found in the basement."

Arthur frowns before asking, "Really? Well I look forward to his labours. First year?" Evan nods before Arthur continues, "What exactly is the function of a te-le-vi-sion?"

"It's a self contain projector that has the images sent from a secondary location like a visual radio or phonegraph," Evan answers with a level of understanding that was surprising.

Arthur smiles and says, "Well you are very intelligent for your age," only for Stephan and Evan to snort in amusment. Arthur then asks, "Am I missing something?"

Stephan smiles and says, "My son graduated Muggle based school. Top of every year level in a single year." Arthur's eyes widen, "That was two years ago and he has had a lot of free time since then."

Evan spoke, "What do you expect," Evan looked up from his letter, "I always preferred to read my Mother's journals the fact that they held a curriculum that actually taught me is beside the point."

Arthur manages to learn more on the different types of Muggle Artefacts as they reach the tailor of Diagon Alley. Arthur then sees a clock as started to panic, "I was just on my Lunch Break, I have to head back to the Ministry and I am going to be in a lot of trouble."

Stephan simply says, "Aren't you expected to help 'Muggle' born Wizards when for their first year?" Arthur thought on this for a second before getting a relieved look on his face and smiles heads off. Stephan smiles before frowning and saying, "I half expected him to recognise me. Oh well."

Evan smirks before saying, "Did you see how you dressed yourself?" Stephan looked down and had to agree as they enter the tailor, Evan reaches the counter and says, "I am here to get some robes for Hogwarts."

The woman behind the counter stands and says, "First year?" Evan nods as the lady reveals measuring tap that started to take Evan's measurements before the lady asks, "You are rather tall for an eleven year old."

Evan replies with, "I am twelve," shocking the lady before she shakes her head and mutters about an oversight before she continues to measure the boy. Evan then asks, "So Don't get a lot of twelve year old first years?"

The Woman simply says, "It is rare, normally due to outside issues, but it happens," she walked over to the side and placed the ribbon in a draw and selects a lever and proceeds to open a door before a large sewing machine began to make three sets of Hogwarts uniforms and cloak. Once three uniforms and cloak specified to Hogwarts standards the woman says, "These should last you until your third year, but I suggest that next year getting a couple extra. That will be fifteen Galleons."

Evan hands her the money before he accepts the self paper bound uniforms and leaves with a thank you. He then rushed back and asks, "Do you know a place where I can get some potions supplies?"

The Lady scratched her chin before humming to say, "There is the Chemist, they have the necessary equipment for potions. Best place to get some dragon hide gloves though is at the pet store. Then you want Flourish and Blotts for your books. Also you want to get your wand from Ollivanders, Best Wand crafter in England."

"Thank you," Evan and his father left the clothing store before they walk further towards the Leaky Cauldron. They see a large man walk towards the entrance of Diagon alley before they turn into the book store and collect Evan's books rather quickly. Five minutes later they reach the chemist for his potions supplies which took ten minutes. Evan spots the pet store and Ollivanders and after thinking on it, Evan says, "Should I skip the gloves and just use the moms?"

Stephan frowns before saying, "Yeah, They would last you longer anyway. You head in to Ollivanders," he reached into his pocket and says, "I have to get something, meet me back at the Leaky Cauldron if I don't get back before you are done."

Evan nods as he leaves to enter Ollivanders, to find a boy a year younger than Evan, with oversized hand-me downs, shoes that were worn enough to be scrap, black shaggy hair. That was all Evan could see of the boy's back, before he focused on the room around them, it looking like a shoe store but with smaller boxes, on the floor is broken glass and several boxes on the floor. Behind the counter an elderly man returned with a box. The man spots Evan and says, "Interesting, never expected some one of your stature."

The boy in the oversized clothes turned around revealing thick rimmed glasses, squinting green eyes that caused Evan to frown and a thunderbolt style scar on his forehead. Evan looked at the boy before revealing a gold flip phone that had the inside screen flip before a red gem appeared at the tip of what appeared to be a wand.

"Drago Magi Oculas Adjusto," Evan casts before the glasses appear to reshapen causing the boy's eyes to widen before he removed his glasses, "That should let you at least see a bit more clearly," before he closes the phone wand and steps back.

The boy placed his glasses back on and says, "Thank you, but I thought underage magic was illegal."

Evan smirks and says, "Unless you know the proper loopholes," Evan then extended a hand and says, "My names Evan, You?"

"Harry, Harry Potter," Harry introduced himself before he asks, "I did not know that Wands were made to look like phones?"

Evan smirks and says, "They don't," he looks to the old man waiting patiently with a curious expression, "I believe that the store owner is waiting for something. I believe we have been rude enough Harry Harry," He smirks at the younger boy as he shakes his head in amusement.

The store owner smirks as well enjoying the small joke before speaking to Harry, "Eleven inches Phoenix Feather Core and Holly shell," he hands a brown wand to Harry causing in increase of ambient magic causing a slight glow in the air. The store owner frowns and says, "Very Curious, the wand chooses the Wizard. The Phoenix that's feather that resides in your wand, gave one other. Just one, it is curious that the other feather was used to make the wand, whose master gave you that scar," Harry places his right hand on his fore head but before he could ask the store owner says, "I dare not say his name, for no one truly knows what happened that night."

"So what should I do then?" Harry questioned.

The store owner smiles and says, "Accept the wand that accepted you, because you will need it to learn and be a wizard," he gave Harry back his wand then looks to Evan and says, "Well now to find you a wand, unless you do not want Young Master Potter to watch."

Evan shrugs and says, "I am good, if Harry Harry wants to watch, he is free to do so," The store owner nods as Harry does watch to the side. The Store owner walks into the back and selects a box before opening it and handing Evan the wand.

Evan accepts the wand before placing it next to his ear and says, "Unicorn," the store owner's eyes widen before Evan waves the wand slightly causing a small explosion on the tip of the wand.

The store owner takes the wand back and says, "Very few wizards can hear the song of the Wand, even then it takes several years of practice," he walks back and asks, "So 'Evan' any particular creature that you feel directs you?"

Evan was silent for a second before answering, "Dragons, particularly of the Infernus kind," that got the Store Owner to freeze.

The store owner gulped before asking, "That breed has been extinct for a thousand years, finding a wand with that core will be very difficult."

Evan closed his eyes and says, "No there is one," Evan walked into the shelves before standing in front of one set of shelves covered in more dust then the rest of the shop. He raised his hand and pushed in several wand boxes before the entire shelf folded into itself before revealing a stand with a single wand with several gems in the handle of different colours and glowing silver along the body.

Harry and the Owner frowned before the Owner says, "This wand has been in my families possession since before current magic. If it finds the wizard not worthy of it power it kills them. You will have to try another wand." Instead of listening Evan raises his hand and the wand flies into his hand and blinds the three with light and darkness, while also removing a cell of dust in the store. Once they were no longer blinded Ollivander sees Evan completely unharmed and messing with the wand turning it into a staff before shifting it back. Ollivander sighs and says, "Or it already chose you."

Evan shakes his head and says, "Yeah, since the day I was born," Evan smirks before he says, "Well considering this is a valuable piece of history," he placed his hand in his wallet before pulling out three hide bags and says, "Here, powdered Basilisk bone, Mythril ore and Pure Mandrake tree wood," he gives the three kilogram bags to the wand maker who appeared to be about to have a heart attack but calmed down enough to accept the wand ingrediants.

Ollivander simply says, "Enjoy your wands," before leading the back to the front of the store.

Harry innocently says, "But I haven't paid yet."

"Mister Potter the ingrediants that were used to buy the wand in Master Evan's hands, is enough to buy this entire store and every store in Diagon Alley," Ollivander admitted before adding, "And is a personal dream of mine to make a wand that will truly be a modern master piece." The three wizards reached the front of the store and Ollivanders says, "Remember young ones, using magic with a wand is illegal." The two young wizards leave the store saying their goodbyes to mister Ollivander.

Evan then says, "Wow, that store owner takes his job really seriously."

Harry nods and says, "Mister Ollivander apparently remembers every wand he has ever sold."

Evan's eyes widen before he asks, "Wait, that guy is Ollivander?" Harry nods while Evan says, "Wow, learn something new every day," he looks around and does not see his father causing him to frown, "Whelp my dad is not back yet, so I am going to the Leaky Cauldron. You?"

"Harry!" the two young wizards look to the source of the voice and see the large man with brown coat holding up a snow owl in a large cage before saying, "Happy Birthday, her name is Hedwig."

"Wow, Congrats Harry, you scored big time," Evan states getting a curious look from the large man while Hedwig appears to glare at Evan as he says, "A Mystic Owl, a young one too. Trust her and she will trust you."

The tall man was curious as he asks, "A Mystic Owl, Not sure that I have heard a Wizarding owl being called that."

Evan smirks and says, "That is because they don't," as he watches Harry Open the cage to feed her a treat, "Mystic animals have specific qualities that aid a-" he stops what he was saying and says, "Sorry, my family is a bit strange when we talk about magic. I am Evan, by the way," before offering a hand to shake.

"Rubius Hagrid," the giant of a man says before asking "Where are your parents, Evan?"

"Dad went to pick something up," Evan answered before looking around and then with a frown says, "I better head to the Leaky Cauldron, he said to head there if I finished before he got back."

Hagrid laughs and says, "We are heading that way ourselves, All of Harry's Hogwart's supplies for the coming year." Hagrid then asks, "First year?" Evan nods before Hagrd says as they walk, "Good school Hogwarts, some of the finest teachers in the world."

"I'll take your word for it," Evan says as the walk through Diagon Alley, Harry pushing his cart of supplies while Hedwig rests on his head, much to his amusement. As they walked Evan stood with Harry between himand Hagrid as he asks, "Will you be one of our teachers, Hagrid or are you just the grounds keeper?"

Hagrid had to laugh at that, "Me a teacher, I am not qualified, though I do held the Care of magical beasts class because of my stature," he jokes before saying, "Though not really aloud to use magic."

Evan nods as they reach the Leaky Cauldron and after ordering some food Hagrid was telling them some stories about his time at Hogwarts. Eventually after an hour the group of three were laughing when Hagrid told some stories about Harry's father, "Your father had a decent moral compass, knew when to do the right thing."

Evan was the first to ask, "Any advice for new students?"

Hagrid stroked his beard before saying, "Well the only advice I can give ya, is to be weary of who you trust. I made the mistake of trusting someone and they ruined my life, but I am more happy, these days."

They were silent for a couple minutes before Harry asks, "The person who gave me this scar," he rubs the lightning bolt scar on his fore before asking, "Were they the one who killed my parents."

Hagrid looked uncomfortable before Evan asks, "Is this about that Voldemort fellow that apparently caused so many issues in Britain? Ten years ago or something?"

Hagrid nods and says, "Yeah that be the one. He hates people who try to change the Wizarding world," Hagrid took a sip from his drink before saying, "I am talking, changing issues that should have been changed years ago, he had a lot of followers before that night. Some seeking power while others listening to sweet poisonous words of promises that would never be kept."

Evan then asks, "Well what do you expect, the statue of secrecy is a pain. So many people hurt and in pain only to never learn the truth." Hagrid and Harry looked at the young wizard with worried glances before he then says, "Seriously one bad Wizard attacks a populated location to the point where no amount of magic could undo the damage."

Hagrid nods before saying, "It is why the ministry tries to ensure that another He who-should-not-be-named comes to power. Its why they made laws with the punishment being forbidden to wield or replace their wand."

Evan nods before asking, "What is stopping them from taking another wand?"

Hagrid simply answers, "No idea. Never thought or heard about it."

Evan shakes his head before Stephan arrived at the Leaky Cauldron with a black eye and his clothes cut up. Stephan silently walked over to the three wizards, takes a seat silently before asking, "Who are your friends, Evan?"

Evan introduced the friendly giant and oblivious wizard before saying, "Bumped into them at Ollivander's," he then reveals his new wand that caused Stephan's eyes to widen before Evan continued, "Yeah I am awesome," causing Stephan to laugh as well, before Evan looks at his watch and says, "We'll see you two tomorrow, at the platform nine and three quarters."

Harry raised an eyebrow before he asks, "Nine and three quarters?"

Hagrid thought on this before he says, "On platform nine and ten, three quarters away from the stairs, you walk through the pillar to get to the platform," he looks to Evan and says, "Thanks for reminding me, Dumbledor was very adamant on me explaining that part."

Evan shrugs and says, "Thanks for telling me where to go," Evan smirks before he and his father left the Leaky Cauldron. Five minutes later Evan asks, "So did you win?"

Stephan laughs and says, "Of course. Some Dark wizards thought it was funny to mess with a muggle," he cracked some knuckles and says, "Well they will need a years of worth of healing potions if they want children." They reach Stephan's music store and he proceeded to unlock the door before they went inside and he locked the door when both were inside before he says, "Well there is one thing your mother and I agreed on a long time ago," they head upstairs and while Evan took a seat at the old dining table, Stephan goes to a closet and opens the door before being buried under a pile of junk. Stephan dug himself out before finding a large suitcase that he dusted off before saying, "Your mom would want you to have this," he placed the suitcase on the table before opening the trunk, revealing a serpent design and letting Evan see inside and was surprised with what he saw.

Evan asks, "Is this?"

Stephan laughs before saying, "Sure is, been in her family for several generations and its contents belong to you," as Evan climbs in and into the trunk, "don't let them out of their cage, it keeps them alive but if you let them out they may get thirsty."

Inside the trunk even walked down a set of stairs to find a messy wizard's study, filled with books, scrolls, ancient looking artefacts and a shit ton of dust. There was also a bird stand with a silver and gold owl statue near a large black sheet that covered a large cage like shape. Evan looks to a fire place to reveal a large letter 'M' above a cold fireplace, opposite to the fire place was a set of double doors, along with a mirror to the left of the doors that when he looked at it carefully, suddenly started making faces at the real him. He looks into a large globe hanging from the roof before seeing, flashes of fire, water, lightning, wind and a forest. Evan frowns before taking a seat in a large cushioned chair. He closed his eyes in contemplation before seeing two cupboards that looked exactly alike. Evan walks up to it when a voice says, "You place an item in the first cupboard it comes out the other."

Evan looks around the empty room and walks past the Owl where it looked at his back before he suddenly turning around after the Owl turned back to where it was facing. Evan then looks at the Owl and says, "Really?"

The metal owl looks at Evan and says, "What gave me away?"

"Nothing," Evan answered with a smirk before saying, "Plus you are the only thing that looks like it has a voice at the moment."

The metal owl sighs before clearing his throat and says, "My name is Archimedes, Knowledge keeper and tutor of magic. You are Evan Albright, son of Snow and Darkness," Evan frowns before Archimedes says, "I shall be your teacher!" extending his wings to reveal the silver and gold feathers. Evan just shrugs before leaving the trunk without saying a word causing Archimedes to shouts, "HEY LISTEN TO ME!" and flew after him.

**The next day-10:40am-King's Cross Railway station-between Platforms 9 and 10. **

Evan and Stephan was walking back and forth along the platform, Stephan had checked each pillar much to a security guards annoyance before Evan told him to stop. They had been doing this for the last hour, when they found Harry searching for the platform pushing a trolley with Hedwig in her cage asking a member of the stations information officers where the platform was, and got disbelieving looks from the man. Evan carrying his trunk in his hands simply asks, "No luck?"

Harry shook his head in the negative before they hear a red haired woman saying, "Always packed with Muggles, come on, Platform Nine and three quarters this way."

Harry, Evan and Stephan went followed the large family of red heads and watched as the one with an owl ran through the first pillar Stephan had tried. They then heard two twins argue with their apparent mother stating that they were the other before they admitted to messing with her. Harry then spoke, "Excuse me!" he wheeled up to the woman and asks, "How do we?" gesturing to the brick pillar.

"Get to the platform?" the woman asks, "It's Ron's first time as well," gesturing to the red haired boy who was yet to enter the platform, "You just go through between platforms nine and ten," she helped Harry get in position before saying, "Best to give it a run up if you are nervous," the little girl told him 'good luck,' before Harry ran through the pillar.

Evan smirks and says, "Thank you miss," giving a one finger salute and running through the pillar as well.

Stephan shakes her hand before saying, "Thank you for the assistance," before running at the pillar and slamming into the wall.

The woman simply says, "It doesn't let Muggles through," as he stood up and stepped out the way for Ron to run through.

Stephan sighs as he watches the young boy run through and says, "Really wanted to see how they were getting to Hogwarts."

"They take the Hogwarts Express," the woman says, "I am Molly Weasley, this is my daughter Ginny," Ginny waved politely to the Muggle.

Stephan smiles and asks, "Any relation to an Arthur?" Molly simply raises up a hand to reveal a wedding ring, causing Stephan to give her two thumbs up before he says, "Well if either of you are in the muggle part of London," he hands her a card with the address to his store and says, "feel free to come by and find some Muggle music you might enjoy."

"I am sure Arthur would enjoy that," Molly says before heading home with Ginny, while Stephan looks around and shrugs before heading back home after a glare at the pillar to the platform.

**With Harry and Evan-11:05am-On route to Hogwarts-Cabin in the Hogwarts Express**

Harry and Evan sat opposite each other in silence, Harry staring out the window to his left while Evan reads an old book, with a golden 'M' with several coloured circles in a circle around the symbol. Hedwig is resting next to Harry's trunk, Evan changed the page when Harry looked at him an asks, "What are you reading?"

Evan looks over his book and says, "Just an old family book that my great grandfather wrote. It is about a type of magic long forgotten by the world."

Harry then asks, "Is it real?" Evan smirks but does not answer as he continues reading.

Evan continued to read as Ron arrives and asks, "Is it okay if I sit with you, everywhere else is full." Harry gestured for him to take a seat. Ron sits next to Evan and introduces himself, "I'm Ron, Ronald Weslley."

"My name is Harry Potter," Harry introduced.

Ron's eyes widened before he asks, "Is it true?" Harry looked confused before Ron asks, "Do you have the scar," Harry smiles before lifting the hair on his fore head to reveal a lightning bolt scar, causing Ron to say, "Wicked."

Evan looked at the scar over his book and asks, "What exactly is 'wicked' all it is, is a scar."

Ron looked at Evan like he was an idiot before saying, "It is proof that he was the one to kill he-who-must-not-be-named."

Evan closed his book and asks Harry, "Do you know anything about this?"

Harry shook his head and says, "Only what Hagrid told me, until a few days ago I thought my parents were killed in a car crash."

Evan nods before asking Ron, "Any relation to an Arthur?"

Ron was confused before an old lady with a trolley filled with candy came to their door and asks, "Anything from the trolley?"

Ron raised a plastic bag filled with sand wedges that he looked at with a disgusted frown before Harry says, "We will take the lot," before revealing ten galleons.

Evan then asks, "Do you have anything like a deck of cards or board games?" the lady gave Harry a couple of everything before the Lady revealed a box that says wizard chess. Once the lady leaves Evan opens the box to reveal a chess board and a set of stone chess pieces in red and white.

Ron spoke, "Never knew you could get games on the train. Want a game?" Evan nods before Evan sets up the board and was about to move his first piece by hand when Ron says, "No, this is wizards chess, you are only allowed to touch the pieces that are removed from play. To move pieces you say the name and the position." Evan nods before sending his first piece forward.

The two had fun while Harry tried several different types of wizard candy. Eventually the game ended with Ron the winner when Harry then asks while holding a white box, "do they really mean every flavour?"

"Yep, Choclated, cinnamon," Ron started before saying, "Liver, cabbage and tripe," Harry removed the bean he had been eating, "George said he ate a boggy flavour one once."

Evan as he examines the broken chess pieces before saying, "That sound counterproductive," getting a nod from Harry before he takes one of the chocolate frogs and asks, "So anything else that we should know like are we eating anything that is alive?" he opened the pack to find an actual chocolate frog looking at him and jumps only to be caught by Evan. He looks at Ron.

Ron says, "Simple animation spell says on the back," Evan nods before taking a bite out of the moving chocolate frog. The body still moved as he chewed. Ron then says, "Besides its the cards you want every pack has a famous witch or wizard in it."

Evan looks at the pack and says, "Godrick Griffindor?"

Ron's jaw drops and he groans and says, "Lucky, That is one of the rarest cards, the older the wizard the harder it is to get."

Evan shrugs before handing Ron the card and says, "Enjoy, I will stick to collecting knowledge," he pulled out his book while Ron and Harry continued to eat their treats.

Evan continued to read while Ron introduced his pet Rat, while Hedwig is apparently asleep. Ron started to cast a spell when their cabin door opened to reveal a girl with bushy brown hair wearing the Hogwarts uniform. She asks, "Have either of you seen a toad, a boy named Neville has lost one," Harry and Ron shook their heads before she saw Ron holding his wand and apparently about to cast a spell. Evan looks up at the young witch and with a raised eyebrow when she says, "Are you going to cast a spell? Let's see then?"

Ron clears his throat and says, "Sunshine Daisies Buttermellow Turn this stupid Fat Rat Yellow," while pointing his wand at his rat as the rat ate some Burty Botts Every Flavour Beans, causing the box to fly off.

"Are you sure that is a real spell?" the girl states, "I have only practice some of the more basic spells," she sits opposite to Harry and points her wand at Harry's glasses before saying, "For example, Occulas Repairo," causing the tape to unravel off Harry's glasses and having both half stay together. The girl looks at Harry more closely before saying, "Gosh, You are Harry Potter, I am Hermione Granger," she turns to Ron and Evan.

Ron spoke first, "Ronald Weasley," with his mouth full of candy.

"Pleasure," Hermione says before focusing on Evan.

"Evan," before he focused on his book that appeared to gain Herminoe's attention.

"That looks like a picture book that I read once," Herminoe states before saying, "The tale of Magians of five colours."

Evan looks at her and says, "Yeah, they are related. An old story one of my grandparents wrote," he then pulled out his phone wand and looks at the time and place before saying, "Looks like we will be at Hogwarts soon. So unless the young lady wishes to see three boys getting changed," he insinuated to Herminoe with a smirk.

Herminoe cleared her throat before saying, "Quite I will see you three at the end of the trip," before leaving politely.

Evan smirks before opening his case and entering inside much to Ron and Harrys' shock, he closes the case from the inside to get changed.

**5:00pm-Northern end of Scottland-Hogsmead station**

Evan came out his suitcase wearing the majority of his uniform while holding his black cloak before throwing it back into the case and donning his crimson jacket. He closes his suitcase before looking to Ron and Harry to see them in their uniforms. Evan lifts his suitcase and says, "We there yet?"

Ron speaks, "We are about to reach the station," he then looks at the case before asking, "Where exactly did you get the Magical Case?"

"It has been with my mother's side of the family for years," Evan answered before he says, "They moved around a lot."

Hedwig landed on Harry's shoulder before the three young wizards walked off the train and onto the station, Harry and Ron's luggage was handled by the conductors on the train and left on the station. Evan carried his case while walking with Harry and Ron, where they see Hagrid and both Harry and Evan says, "Hey Hagrid."

Ron looked up and says, "Wow," as Hagrid nodded to Harry and Evan.

Hagrid then shouts to all, "First Years, follow me to the boats." They did just that before Hagrid notices Evan's coat, "Shouldn't you have put one your uniform?"

Evan shrugs and says, "My cloak didn't fit properly," lying through his teeth.

The first years all got on boats with Harry, Ron, Evan and a boy holding a toad, Neville Longbottom the one who lost his toad on the train. The different boats all with four people floated under a stone arch before revealing an ancient castle that appeared to light up with golden light. Evan frowns when he looks to the side and the route they were taking before he asks, "Why are we taking the long route to the castle?"

Ron frowns before looking over his shoulder and says, "First years take the boats while second years and up take carts."

Evan nods and after twenty minutes they arrived at the docks where Hagrid got off his boat first with a lantern followed by individual boats that lined up so that each set of four children could get off their boats. They then walked up a large set of steps just over a hundred steps to reach the main castle where Hagrid led them to the main hall but did not enter with them and simply gave them all instructions to head up a certain set of steps, where they see an elderly witch in green robes and large witch's hat.

The witch began to speak, "I am Professor McGonagall, shortly you will be sorted into your houses, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Griffidor and Slytherin," she looked at all the new student before saying, "Your house will be your family, your triumphs will earn your house, any rule breaking will lose your house points. At the end of the school year the house with the most house points will win the house cup."

"Trevor," Neville shouts when he sees his toad on the steps below Professor McGonagall. Neville looks up to reveal an apologetic look on his face.

Professor McGonagall simply gives him a strict look before speaking to the student, "I will inform the head master Albus Dumbledore, wait here," she then turned around and entered the main hall.

Evan spoke, "She seems nice," getting a laugh from several people.

That was when a certain bleached blond eleven year old spoke up, "So it is true," everyone looked at the boy to see him with two boys with black hair standing to his sides. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," that got everyone to start muttering in hushed whispers of excitement. The blond walked up the steps to stand in front of Harry and says, "My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," getting a laugh from Ron and Draco's attention, "I don't need your name," he looks at Ron's worn clothes before saying, "Hand me down clothes, Red hair, you must be a Weasley," he turned back to Harry and says, "You should be careful who you call your friend it could lower your standing in the Wizarding World," he offered his hand to Harry.

Harry looked at the hand before he looks Draco in the eyes and says, "I think I can tell who can be my friends myself, thank you," Draco glares at Harry before McGonagall returns and leads them into the great hall. It was filled with students with coloured accents on their uniforms and sitting along very long tables that reach almost the full length of the hall. At the opposite end of the hall sat a table filled with adults and Hagrid at the end near a door. At the centre is an old wizard that wearing flowing purple robes and reading glasses. Along the table were others, starting from left was Hagrid, next was a half elf wearing a fine suit with glasses. Next was an elderly woman wearing world war one era medical garb. Next is a pale black haired teacher with long black hair and black robes with a man wearing a purple turbine and robes next to him. The next seat was empty before reaching the elderly wizard in the middle of the table, next was a grey haired woman wearing travelling gear that appeared to be for high speed travel. Next is a man with a prosthetic hand wearing thick leather, then a woman dress as a gardener the a woman with strange glasses and gipsy based clothes, followed by a ghost with glasses reading a book that magically changed pages. The last teacher is a woman wearing a cloak covered in numbers and a hat that appeared to have a telescope built in.

As the first year students enter the hall Evan hears Hermione looking up to the roof and saying, "It is not really the night sky, it is bewitched to look like the night sky." Evan looks up to see starts and an outline of the rafters edged out in the image of the night sky.

Evan smiles at the comment before he says himself, "Wonder how many students tried to use it for something that is inappropriate," that got laughs from the tables that the first years pass.

They reach the front table as the wizard sitting in the middle stands and started to speak, "Another year has come and new students to welcome to their new 'families.' Now some important announcements for the year. Our care taker," pointing to a dirty man behind back at the main doors holding a cat, "Mister Filch has asked me to remind all students that the third floor corridor on the right side is out of bounds for all students who wish to not die a most painful death," that got everyone to nod in understanding while Evan looked him in the eyes with a frown. Professor Dumbledore then spoke, "And as always, The dark forest is forbidden to all students unless escorted by a teacher. Above everything please follow the rules within reason," he then took a seat allowing McGonagall to return with a stool and an old leather hat.

McGonagall then reveals a parchment filled with a list of names and begun to read out names, allowing for the first years to take a seat before the hat was placed on them where it began to speak about the young witch or wizards traits before placing them in their houses. Evan notices that his name was yet to be called causing him to frown but smiles for Hermione, Ron and Harry being placed into Griffidor. Eventually he was the last name yet to be called which was when McGonagall speaks, "Albright, Evan." That caused the entire room to fall silent much to Evan's surprise. He looks at Harry and Hermione to look at everyone strangely while Ron's eyes widen in shock and what appeared to be fear.

Harry leaned over to Ron and asks him, "What is going on?"

Ron gulped down his throat before saying, "The Albright Family is a family from America who are considered Magic traitors. Apparently they were planning to reveal magic to Muggles by sharing magic with them. Something happened that forced the American Wizarding Community to banish the family from participating with those with magic."

Hermione then asks, "What could they have done to cause such a reaction?" Harry just shrugs for not knowing.

Ron then says, "Looks like he will be joining Slytherin though all dark wizards come that house here in Britain."

With Evan he places his suitcase down next to the stool before taking a seat. McGonagall places the hat on his head and it starts to speak, "Hm, a difficult choice, truely you would fit in to any house. You are trusting to a fault, smart enough to outwit those around you and ambitious," the hat appeared to look deeper before shouting, "S-oh wait! Ah, yeah that would be bad. Lots of dangerous secrets kept within your mind but a strong sense of right and wrong. Very well, there is only one choice that will work," everyone had baited breath and the hat says, "I am not going to be the reason for a genocide of students so, GRYTHINDOR!" instead of a roar of applause Evan received silence with student curious what the hat meant.

Evan took his suitcase and took a free seat between Harry and Hermione before saying, "Interesting experience that hat, interesting that it is two way," that got confused looks on everyone's faces before he says, "and to think that it was just some old hat Godric Grythidor found one day."

One of the two red haired twin teens that appear to be two years older than Ron asks, "What made it start to say Slytherin?" the twin of the first then asks, "And what was that about 'Genocide'?"

Evan smirks and says, "I have had to deal with jerks and other racist bastards. Normally one or two at a time, only to beat them up," That got everyone to nod in understanding.

Proffessor Dumbledore than stands and says, "May the feast begin," and swept his hands to the side causing all the tables to be filled with food.

Ron's eyes widened before he started eating enough chicken legs to shock even a true glutton. Evan looks at the way Ron was eating before he asks the twins, "Is this normal?"

The second twin says, "Actually mum would slap his hands before he could eat, kind of sad really," the first teen then says, "Though being the youngest son of the family means he is the focus of mum's attention."

Evan nods before he takes a single Chicken Leg before pulling out his golden phone and says, "Engorgio," pointing at the Chicken leg on his plate before the chicken leg grew to the size of a full sized chicken. He uses both hands to lift the chicken leg while Ron's mouth filled with food dropped as Evan started to eat the over sized piece of chicken.

Harry simply says, "That is so cool," before he starts to enjoy the food prepared, only he filled his plate with vegetables that were on the table.

Evan swallowed as he looks at the food Harry selects before saying, "You are going to want some meat as well, the protein will help you grow," he then takes a sip of his grail and spits the drink back into the cup and says, "Pumpkin juice?" he shakes his head before the grail starts to turn red from heat while Evan appears unharmed, once it stops steaming he takes a sip and says, "Ah, always enjoyed a glass of coke cola with fried chicken."

Hermione takes his metal cup and looks at the drink in shock and asks, "How did you do that without a wand?" that got everyone's attentions while Hermione's next question got some of the teachers attention, "And what was that golden wand?"

Evan smiles and says, "By definition I ysed accidental magic to change the composition of my drink," that got surprised looks from the other Hogwarts students before saying, "And this," he showed the magic phone, "This is a Magiphone, I can use it with regular magic and," he presses a couple buttons causing sparks to shoot out from the flipped tip and flies out of sight, "Can cast spells a bit further," his smirk was strange before he put his phone before saying, "That will be interesting later," he did not say anything more while internally thinks, 'Pity I will not get to see the Slytherin common rooms make over," while smirking.

Evan stayed silent as they all enjoyed their meals while talking to one another. Evan then notices Harry asking about one of the teachers after rubbing his scar and learning about the name of the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, the one in purple, Professor Quril and their potions teacher, the pale teacher in black, Professor Snape. Eventually nine o'clock arrived when Albus Dumbledore spoke again, "First years please follow your Prefects to your common rooms tomorrow you will receive your time tables and be led to your first week's worth of classes that will not change for the majority of the year unless a specific lesson requires other accommodation," Albus smiles to the students before he, Snape and McGonagall followed him out the room.

They Gryffindors started walking into a large hall filled with paintings with stair cases that started moving. As they watched the different stairs move the Prefect with orange hair under a wizard apprentices' hat spoke, "These are the moving stair cases, careful they have a mind of their own," the group of Gryffindors started up the steps while the prefect frowns as the steps start moving into a direct path to Gryffindor's Common Room hall, they all arrive at a picture of a fat lady in a pink dress.

The painting then started to move before asking for, "Password?"

The Prefect replies with, "Cabit Draconus," before the portrait opened like a door letting them all in. Evan looked around the room with walls that appeared to be carpeted along with leather based furniture a large fire place. The Prefect turns to the first years and says, "Boys' dorms are up the stairs to your left, Girls' dorms the same to the left. Each room is labelled with your name along with the names of your room mates. Please remember all students need to be in the Gryffindor common room before curfew, which is nine thirty at night. Please remember to not bring anyone from the other houses into our common room, it is frowned upon. Goodnight," he bows before he leaves the common room.

Evan looks around the room and says as he pulls out a pair of glasses without any glass in them and puts them on, "Interesting," but says nothing else as he places the Glasses' frames in his pocket before carrying his suitcase up the steps and into his dorm room, which he was sharing with Ron, Harry and apparently a Neville Longbottom. Once inside he frowns before finding his bed and pulls out his wand and casts and says, "A bit small," before the room increases in size around him. Ron, Harry and Neville arrived to find a large room that had all their stuff inside. Including Hedwig, Scabbers and Trevor waiting in their cages. Harry frowns before opening Hedwig's cage, Hedwig had flown off when they were riding the boats to the castle. Harry frowns at Hedwig being stuck in her cage and let her out before Evan gave her some treats for being patient to wait for Harry. Owl tweated in thanks before flying and placing herself on Harry's bed before apparently falling asleep.

Evan opened his case only to receive shouting from Archimedes only for Evan to shout, "Stop or I won't let you out," he received a 'hummf' from the case before he pulled out Archimedes and placing him on the night stand. Evan looks to Neville and asks, "What is the deal with the toad?"

Neville frowns before saying, "Trevor was a gift from my uncle after he dropped me off a second floor of my Grans house, apparently a displayed magic to survive."

Evan frowns before revealing his MagiPhone and casts, "Magi Revealo 'First Magic'," he pointed the wand at Neville before crimson sparks flew around Neville before returning to his phone causing Evan to frown when he read the screen, "How old were you when this happened?"

"I was eight," Neville admitted in embarrassment.

Evan growls and places a hand on Neville's shoulder before saying, "You first displayed magic when you were less than an hour old and you moved a blanket for warmth," Neville was in shock at this before becoming upset, "I would suggest that you write your Gran about this. She probably could have just written a letter to the school and ask if you had been enrolled."

Neville frowns before walking to his trunk and started using a piece of parchment and a quill writing a letter. Ron then asks, "This is weird. Fred and George said that the rooms were meant to be cramped."

Evan just shrugs before saying, "Who knows maybe there is less students this year," he opened his suitcase again before climbing in only coming out again to reveal himself in his pyjamas which appeared to be a dark shade of Crimson before yawning and saying, "Goodnight," he places his MagiPhone under his pillow while placing his wand on the bedside table, he fell asleep shortly after that before waking at midnight to discover that Harry was still awake and watching the sky outside Evan shakes his head before going back to sleep.

**The following week-Hogwarts**

Their first week was strange for the Prefect that led them the first night, the stairs always moved so that they got to their classes early, but only the first years. Their first couple lessons in Transfiguration had been interesting, when they learnt how to change an item of a specific shape to another item with the same shape, even turning a button into a beetle. On the first day they were not escorted to class Harry and Ron apparently got lost and made the mistake of making comments about Professor McGonagall while she was transformed into a cat on her desk.

Their first lessons in charms had been to learn the basic wand movement's where only one student made the mistake of causing an explosion without trying to cast a spell. This happened in each lesson much to the Half elf's annoyance.

Potions had been a surprise, Professor Snape had started his first lesson by explaining what they could learn, which Harry had copied word for word before Snape snapped at him by asking him a series of second year questions that only Evan and Hermione knew before explaining the answers to Harry face to face when Harry gave him some lip, followed by telling everyone to copy down the information and removing the three points from Gryffindor then removing another twenty from Gryffindor when Evan asked, "Wait, so you want us to copy down everything you tell us. Then what did Harry do wrong he was writing down what you said word for word?" Which was technically nothing compared to the thirty points he got for answering a series of seventh year questions that Snape tried to trick him with, only to answer with enough detail that Snape could not dispute. The rest of the first week of Potions had been them studying the rules on potions for a quiz for the last lesson of the week, failure meant that you would have to take another test, only it was filled with safety and basic knowledge of potions. The only students who took that test were members of Slytherin First years.

The other lessons had been the basic wizarding lessons where they learnt the basics on each subjects. There wasn't any issues for the rest of the week before the first Friday at Hogwarts where they met Hogwarts' resident Poltergeist Peeves who decided to try and steal Evan's suitcase only for Evan to surprise every other student who had known Peeves from their first year at Hogwarts when Evan caught the uncatchable Peeves before slamming him into the ground several times leaving him dazed before Evan pulled out a glass Jar and caught Peeves and said, "You need a time out," he then placed Peeves on a random fireplace he had walked past and completely ignored the rumours that started to circulate. Unfortunately Draco Malfoy knocked the jar off the fire place releasing Peeves and becoming the focus of his pranking for the rest of that day.

Though in every class Evan sat with Hermione and would discuss what they had learnt from their books to their lessons.

**Halloween-Early morning-Charms class-A month later**

Evan was sleeping with his eyes open much to Hermione's annoyance as their teacher Professor Flitchwick was teaching them about the levitation charm. He reminded his students of the most recent wand movement the 'Swish and Flick,' before telling them the spell, "WENGARDIUM LEVIOSA."

Everyone started to try and use the spell before Ron started to violently wave his wand in a whacking fashion before Hermione stopped him and explained what he was doing wrong before doing the spell perfectly. Evan woke up as Professor Flitchwick says, "Miss Granger has done it." Evan looked at the spell she was doing before he nods and uses his wand to cast the spell but over did it when every feather shot up into the air and left imprints onto the roof. Flitchwick looked at the damage before clearing his throat and saying, "Mister Albright, I understand that you already know the content of our lessons but please try to remember only use your magic on the one item we are using for the lesson."

Evan nods before apologising by saying, "Sorry professor, I had used several dozen large rocks to practice the spell."

Flitchwick blinks before sighing and saying, "Impressive, using the spell on larger objects to get an understanding of the spell?" Evan nods before Flitchwick smiles and says, "Prehaps we should have our next lesson outside," he looks to the roof and says, "Less damage that way." Ron looks at Evan from the table with an annoyed look on his face.

**After the class**

As they walked to their next lesson Ron could be seen talking with several of his fellow first years about Hermione. Complaining about her before finishing with her saying how it was no wonder that she didn't have any friends. Only to learn that she had been standing behind him and heard everything, and worse Evan had been walking with her. Evan smacked the back of Ron's head after Hermione shoved past him and ran off. Evan walked backwards as he looked at Ron as he rubbed the back of his head.

Evan then chased after Hermione and after losing sight of her he closed his eyes before opening them and running down the hall and finding an empty girls bathroom where he hears Hermione crying. Evan knocks on the door before saying, "Hermione you okay?" he leans on the door next to the stall Hermione was crying in.

Between sobs Hermione speaks, "This is a girls' bathroom you shouldn't be in here."

Evan laughs and says, "I am here to support my friend," he then frowns before jokingly asking, "We are friends right. I mean Ron was strangely vague in his reasoning," that actually got Hermione to laugh. Evan then closes his eyes and explaining, "You know, I didn't have that many friends before coming here," Hermione silently listened as Evan started to speak more about himself, "I was considered the weird kid, smarter then all my teachers and only ever had to read a book once to remember its contents letter by letter. Fun gag to do when trying to make friends, hand them a book and proceeded to ask them to select a page a line and had to tell them a specific letter," he sighs before he says, "Then I managed to get the attention of a the several collages, got accepted in each of them and finished all my course work in the first year."

Hermione then asks, "How is that possible?"

Evan was silent for a second before he admits, "I remember everything that ever happened to me, from the first time I opened my eyes to see my mother's face. I remember the day my father returned home without her. The first time I used magic I was one when a saved a man from being run over by a car by hooking the man's coat to a thick branch of a tree and bursting a sewer cover stopping the man from being run over," Hermione stayed silent before Evan says, "Then I learnt that all the people that I thought had been my friends had decided that I was an over achieving know-it-all and framed me for cheating. Which in a sense could be considered true, not everyone could read a thousand page documents and read it aloud five years later when they turn eight word for word. What really made it terrible though was when those same people apparently really did steal the final exam questions only not getting full marks when for what little they could remember."

Hermione then asks, "Is that why you are so good at magic then?"

Evan laughs and says, "No, I studied my mother's journals while studying for my degrees," he laughs again when he adds, "Though considering a still graduated from the other four colleges that same year was an interesting week. Had to go from one end of England to the other side of France in less than an hour. Fun times."

Hermione laughed with Evan before they continued to speak late into the day, before it became dark outside, sharing their different experiences in 'Muggle' society. Evan eventually stands and says, "I guess we have missed dinner. Should we head back to the Common Room," as Hermione started opening the cubicle as the main doors to the bathroom started to open with large heavy footsteps. Hermione stepped out the stall only for Evan to push her back in and says, "Stay in there for a minute," he stepped away from the stalls while staring at the large mountain troll that had entered the girls bathroom. Evan looked at the creature up and down before saying, "You realise this is the girls bathroom, no trolls aloud." The troll roared before slamming its club down on Evan who caught it. The troll struggled to pull the club away as Evan holds the large wooden club with one hand as he grabs his MagiPhone, Hermione opened the stall in time to see Evan throwing the Troll back before dialling the MagiPhone, "Bathe me in light, MAHOU HENSHIN! DRAGO MAGI MAGICA!" He shot a glyph with dragon design towards the troll to shield an angry swipe of the trolls club.

The glyph travelled through Evan bathing him in golden light before he body was covered in a crimson bodysuit with black and gold accents, a golden belt with the 'M' symbol on his belt buckle, that holds a black wand with hand guard with a crimson crystal dragon head, a silver shoulder armour attached to his right shoulder before a red arm cape reached down to his waist. Then finally a crimson helmet with a visor that was shaped as a dragons head. He then places his hand forward and a staff with the dragon symbol at the top with the dragon head crystal and a curved guard below the crystal while the staff's height was taller than Evan by a full foot. Hermione had a look of recognition appeared on her face but the vocal reaction came from Ron as he arrived with Harry looking for them, "Bloodly Hell!"

Evan looks to the troll as it attacked before Evan jumped into the air used the Troll's club to get higher and kicking the troll in the face. The troll stumbled back into a wall as Evan lands before shouting at Ron and Harry, "Whats up!"

Harry spoke as the troll recovered, "We came to warn you about a troll that got into the dungeons. You and Hermione didn't know. What gives with the suit?"

The troll recovers and slams its club at Evan, whose cape turned green as he catches it with his staff and says, "Magic," his simple answer confuses the two before Evan continues, "You two stay with Hermione," the two rush to Hermione's side before Evan back steps and elbows the troll in the stomach before lifting it into the and spinning the troll violently causing it to puke on the sinks before he threw the large creature through the doors to the Girls Bathroom and sending the troll flying and skidding along the ground, down the hall and passed Professors McGonagall, Snape and Quile, and into a wall.

Professor McGonagall looks to them and says, "What is going on, here? And who are you?" pointing at Evan.

Evan looked between the three teachers and his fellow students before saying "Did I have a growth spurt or something?"

Hermione closes her eyes and sighs deeply, "You are wearing a helmet."

Evan says, "Ah! Of course," he removes his helmet and says, "Why is there a mountain troll in the school?"

Professor McGonagall simply says after recovering, "All students are meant to be in their Common Rooms. Didn't you Professor Querile's warning in the great hall?"

"I was support a friend who was hurt emotionally by an idiot," Evan admitted while scratching his head, "We never got to the great hall."

Hermione then spoke up, "We didn't know."

Harry then spoke up, "Ron and me went looking for Hermione and Evan, when we didn't see them in the great hall when we were heading back to the Common Room."

Professor McGonagall sighs and says, "Professor Dumbledore will want to speak with you," refering to Evan before she says, "Potter, Weasley, please take Miss Granger to the Common Room, Five points to Gryffindor for coming to the aid of your fellow first years. Even if it apparently was not needed," she looks to Evan as he appears to be picking his ear before looking at his finger and his eyes widened. Professor McGonagall walked up to Evan and grabbed his ear and they left the room. Evan notices Professor Snape nursing his right leg while the DADA teacher escorted Harry, Hermione and Ron away from the troll.

Eventually Professor McGonagall and her struggling captive reached a Gryphon statue before saying, "Hubba Bubba," before the Gryphon statue started to spin and reveal a staircase that the two stepped on after five steps had formed. The steps stopped moving and they reach a wooden door and enter a three level room with a phoenix happily sitting down and staring at the two. "Professor!"

Evan struggled to get out of Professor McGonagall grip when he says, "Seriously, did you enchant your hand or something?"

Albus Dumbledore chuckled at the sight of the struggling 'super hero' before he says, "So what is the problem Professor McGonagall?"

"Mister Albright appears to be concealing a dangerous ability," McGonagall then released Evan who rubbed his ear in relief.

Evan then says, "Its magic, what do you expect me to say? It was just a mountain troll, anyone could take it down with the right spell at the right moment."

Dumbledore looks at Evan before asking, "I have never seen magic like this," he examines the suit Evan was wearing, "Though with the amount of development done to the spell. I take it this is related to the 'MagiPhone' I believe." Evan just shrugged in response before Dumbledore asks, "Does it have anything to do with your family?"

Evan was silent before sighing and admitting, "Yes, my family perfected this magic before the incident. His warning was true, the world will be in danger, sooner rather than later."

:End of chapter One:

**With that I have done something I had expected to never do, writing a Harry Potter crossover, which is weird because I have never read the novels, but don't really have the time so watching a couple of the movies and Magirangers episodes to get an idea on the story. **

**Now some explianations: **

**Name: **Evan Albright/MagiMystic

**Main Element: **Fire

**Weapon/s: **MagiPhone, MagiWand and MagiStaff

**Magic Affiliation: **Unknown

**Well with this I say I hope you enjoyed and as always, Review, comment and BEWARE THE WRIATH! **


	2. C2 First: Quiditch and Christmas

MagiMystic! Chapter two.

**I would like to thank **hong1041303** for the coin. =P**

**Now for the continuation of the story from the after Evan Albright talks with Albus Dumbledore in his office. **

**I OWN NOTHING!**

:Chapter Start:

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-November first-After midnight. **

Evan had returned to his regular look as he walks back to the destroyed bathroom from earlier that night. He spent a few too many hours talking with the headmaster about the future when he was sent off to bed, only for Evan to remember he forgot his Suitcase and proceeded to rush to the broken bathroom only to find his suitcase not there as Snape arrived with a sneer, "What are you doing out of your common room, this late?"

"I was talking with the headmaster and remembered I left my suitcase here," Evan informed his potions teacher.

Snape glares at Evan and says, "Granger took it back to the Grythinfor Commonrooms."

Evan replies with, "Ahh, my mistake. I will return to the common room immediately. Good night professor."

Evan starts to walk at a calm pace when Snape stopped him moving with his hand and says, "You will have detention with me tomorrow night for being out after dark."

"Of course Professor," Evan replies before Snape let him walk back to his common room.

He walked through the moving staircase with little issue as the stairs appeared to move to where he needed them until he reached the hall leading to the painting of the Fat Lady as she appeared to be sleeping. Evan just stared at the Fat Lady as she slept before sighing before going to the stone wall and transforming the wall into a door and walking through then turning it back to normal. He walks into the main common room finding both Harry and Hermione sleeping, Herminone on the couch clutching Evan's suitcase while Harry was sleeping sitting up. Evan quietly reached for his case when Hermione awoke quickly and punched him in the nose. She blinked the sleep from her eyes before seeing Evan and then says in shock, "Evan I am sorry!"

Evan stopped her and says, "Brains and a killer punch, you are going to make whoever you start a relationship with very happy," causing Hermione to blush as he tried to take his suitcase again as Harry was waking up.

Evan tried to take his suitcase from Hermione only for her grip to tighten and her to say, "What was that magic you used?" Evan sees that Harry wanted to know as well.

Evan sighs before asking, "Where is Ron?"

Harry simply says, "He went to bed saying that you probably just used the dark magic your family is apparently known for."

Evan frowns and asks, "And you didn't believe him?"

"You never seemed evil," Harry simply says.

Evan smirks and says, "Finally a wizard that is not an idiot," he laughs lightly before saying, "It is Saint Magic," when he sees the looks of confusion on their faces before saying, "It basically an ancient version of magic that was lost due to a war a few millennia ago. A true war between what was considered hell and heaven. The Heaven was Magitopia, where the Magical Saints protected Earth by sharing their power with humans they deemed worthy. Their enemy Infersia, the land of darkness, with unlimited armies and monsters, hybrids of magical creatures and fallen warriors. My family line came into contact with one such spirit on my mother's side. The First wizard to come along the line of a Squib in America, he made the mistake of informing the Magical Governments at the time of the danger that was coming, and when he showed his magic, he was ostracised by the Magic community and word spread to the other magical governments, in the end all Wizards saw the Albright name as Dark and evil, all because he wanted to include non-magicals in the use of magic."

Harry and Hermione nods in understanding while Evan continued, "Unfortunately in America at the time, it was illegal to interact with Non Magicals in relation of Magic. It was considered against the law for any Non Magical to marry a witch or wizard, and all Squibs had their memories erased before being placed in a Normal orphanage. The problem with that was that part of the deal with the Heavenly Saint resulted in the immunity to memory erasing spells. As Generations progress, only my family protected the world until my Mother and Father. Infersia returned but was sealed before they could truly awaken in the world at a price. That price was my mother," Hermione covered her mouth in shock while Harry was silent, "My Parents were already planning to move to England when the discovered the main gateway they need to reach Earth is somewhere here in Europe."

Harry then asks, "What would happen if they came through?"

"I don't truly know," Evan admitted as he took his Suitcase back, "Over the last couple centuries, only one Monster came through and was finally sealed between realms," he then starts walking to his room leaving the two to think.

Harry then asks, "Have you read anything about this?" Hermione shakes her head in the negative before the two head to their dorm rooms. Harry looked around and found Evan missing, his Suitcase on his bed while Ron and Neville appear to still be sleeping. Harry gets changed into his sleepwear before heading to sleep.

**A couple weeks later-Mainhall-Midday. **

After telling Hermione and Harry about his magic, Hermione was constantly researching and trying to learn Evan's magic while Harry simple asks for demonstrations of the Heavenly Saint Magic, while Ron made his thoughts known, "You shouldn't learn that stuff, you could turn into a dark wizard."

Evan laughs and says, "Dark Wizard, Ha!" he continues to reread his homework for the next month. He finishes with that and proceeded to do some private study with one of his books from his Suitcase that rested next to him on the ground. The book was very old and had a yellow 'M' on the cover.

Hermione looked at Evan next to her and reads some of what he was reading, it was a list of magical artefacts that appeared to be everyday items that look like they were from a magical story. Hermione then asks, "What exactly is this book?"

Evan sighs before saying, "It is a list of items that were made in Magitopia. Most are still missing since Magitopia's downfall."

Ron speaks and says, "Probably all cursed," his mouth mostly full of bread.

"Some," Evan admits, "In some cases these items could destroy civilisations, like this one trident with Atlantis."

"You mean that Ancient Greek City?" Hermione questioned and received a nod.

Harry then asks, "Is there anything in there that is dangerous and about the size of," he raises one such roll that fit in the palm of his hand, "About this big?"

Evan nods before saying, "Yeah, but each of these items only do one thing, like," he shows a picture of a strange lamp and says, "The MagiLamp, it stops you succumbing to a curse by turning you into a genie. You have to grant wishes to be free of both the lamp and the curse, but you can only grant wishes with your own power. So no Aladden Cosmic power," causing Hermione to snort while Harry frowns thinking on something. Evan then says, "Each item can grant amazing power but at a price," he shows a fancy ring, "With this you can gain great power but you need to take it from a third source, like giving someone enough power to live, you need to give them the life force of another."

"Anything in there to revive the dead?" Harry questions.

Evan frowns in sadness before answering, "There was," Harry looked at him sadly, "It could revive another at the price of a thousand people. It was destroyed in Ancient Egypt when a Pharaoh collected enough slaves to revive the love of his life, unfortunately he was the one who killed her when she spurned his offerings. What did not help was that she was with child at the time to another king. Anyway there was a limit to how long the dead, was dead, One day. He tried a year after her death resulting in himself and nine hundred and ninety nine slaves were killed, the thousandth slave destroyed the Artefact before it could ever be used again. The energy went into this former slave before he live a thousand years before dying in his sleep. The Energy needed to go somewhere and it was not picky."

Ron swallows deeply and says, "I told you the magic was dark."

Evan shakes his head and says, "A book is not evil, even when it is used to kill someone with its mass or its knowledge," raising the book threateningly.

Ron falls off his seat as Evan laughs before Hermione smacks the back of his head and says, "You should not use books that way!"

Evan shakes his head before saying, "Tell that to gravity," that was when a large book slammed on the table between them scaring the crap out of them. Evan looks up and says, "Thank you Archimedes!"

The metal Owl lands with a loud crash before shouting, "I AM NOT A POSTAL OWL!" causing a scene in front of the rest of the students in the hall.

"You are a knowledge keeper and teacher," Evan argued before saying, "You bringing a book filled with knowledge works with that description."

Archimedes growls before flying away muttering about annoying students. Ron then openly questions, "What is with that owl?"

Harry simply asks, "You don't think it was strange that it could talk?"

"It's obviously dark magic," Ron countered before saying, "Though I would have thought that it would be more loyal to Evan."

Evan shrugs and says, "Actually it is an Artefact from the time of Merlin, It was Merlin's method of teaching his students," as he reads the large atlas of the world of ancient times.

Hermione frowns before asking, "You have gone from Magical Artefacts to Geography, that is a very confusing change in studies."

"It isn't if I am looking for something," Evan countered before he looks to the large clock in the room and says, "Come on with have our broom flying lesson in ten minutes," he opened his trunk and drops his books inside. He then closes the trunk before standing with, Harry and Hermione as Ron continued to stuff his face with food. They were half way to the main doors before Ron took a couple hand full's of bread and chased after them.

**Headmaster's office-that moment**

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk as he waits for the teachers he had called to meet with him, while he was reading a book that Evan left him to read, the one Evan was reading on the train. Dumbledore turns a page as Professors McGonagall, Snape and Flitchwick entered the office. Dumbledore closes the book and asks, "What are your opinions on Mister Albright?"

McGonagall was the first to speak, "Mister Albright has been a big influence on our classes, even encouraging his fellow students into improving their skills. To top it off when dealing with other students who are hostile to him he talks them down."

Flitchwick smiles and says, "He may sleep in every one of my classes, but at least he knows the material beforehand."

Snape spoke next, "He shouldn't be a student," causing his fellow teachers to shake their heads until he says, "He should be teaching," shocking his fellow professors.

Dumbledore nods before saying, "Yes, he is already skilled in his craft," Dumbledore stands before saying, "Unfortunately he is too young become a teacher."

Snape then spoke, "Perhaps, you can convince Mister Albright in teaching Mister Potter for his future challenges," everyone looked at him strangely before Snape added, "Mister Potter has potential, but having a skilled wizard his age aiding him could save his life in the future."

Dumbledore nods before saying, "I have a feeling that the future is not only uncertain but yet he would Mister Albright's knowledge," He hums before asking, "How has the traps for the stone?"

McGonagall nods before saying, "The Chess trap and the Key trap's are complete, Madam Houch supplied her own broom for the decoy. Though One more trap should be added."

Snape added, "My trap is complete and Madam Sprout's trap is complete. Perhaps you should consider consulting Mister Albright for a proper method."

Mcgonagall then says, "On what grounds do you feel that a first year would help?"

"He caught Peeves," Snape answered before apologies, "Unfortunately Malfoy released him and became the target for a day."

McGonagall nods in understanding while Dumbledore simply says, "I will ask him after all of the traps are completed."

**Outside-Courtyard leading to the sporting pitch-Five minutes earlier. **

Evan stands next to a broomstick with all the other first years, Draco standing opposite him, Neville to his right, Hermione to his left and Harry on her other side. Their teacher Madam Hooch was fixing her gloves to the side, before she started walking up. "Good Afternoon Class."

"Good Afternoon Madam Hooch," everyone said in response.

Madam Hooch walked through the class and suddenly turns around and says, "Welcome to your first flying lesson. Everyone step up to the left side of your Broom and place your right over it and say up."

Everyone did just that with Harry and Evan being the only students who succeeded on the first try, with Evan struggling to keep it from going higher. Hermione's broom was constantly shifting on the ground before slowly floating to her hand. Ron's broom slammed into his face causing Harry to laugh while Draco tells his broom to rise and it proceeded to do it for him, before he smugly stares at Evan.

When everyone had their broom Madam Hooch spoke again, "Now I want everyone to straddle their broom lean forward slightly before kicking off the ground. Hover for a bit then return to the ground. On my count, One, two, three," she then blew her whistle causing Neville to suddenly start floating in the air drastically, "Mister Longbottom?" Neville then panics as he loses control of his broom and is forced into a joyride by the broom.

Neville screams in terror as his broom crashes into a building flies through the air, dive bombs towards the ground before flying through the tunnel to the courtyard. Neville then gets caught on a metal statue on the roof by his cloak. The cloak rips before he starts falling to the ground below, five stories in the air. Neville is suddenly stopped when Evan throws his MagiStaff hooking onto his coat while he was four metres above the ground. Hermione looks to Evan seeing him in a throwing position before she looks back to see Neville fall the last four metres when he fell out of his coat.

Neville landed on his hand before Madam Hooch rushed to his side and helps Neville up slightly before checking his wrist, "You have a broken wrist, you will be fine after we get you to the infirmary," she helps Neville to his feet before speaking to her students, "I am escorting Mister Longbottom to the healer, If I see anyone flying a broom before I return you will be out of Hogwarts before you can say Quiditch," she leaves the first Years to their own devices.

Draco looked down on the ground and picks up a glass sphere with golden ring along the outside. Draco looked at the item and says, "If he had given this a squeeze he probably would have remembered to land on his fat ass," getting a laugh from most of the Slytherins.

Evan ignores him as he walks up to where Neville landed and looks at his staff before jumping into the air and grabbing his staff and landing on his feet without issue. He examines his staff before noticing Draco and Harry in the air on brooms. Evan leans on his staff as he reaches Hermione and asks, "So why is Harry and Draco in the air?"

Hermione answers, "Draco has Neville's Rememberal that reminds him if he had forgotten anything. Draco said he was going to hide it on the roof and Harry is now being an idiot."

Evan frowns before looking in the sky at the two and says, "Why does it look like Draco is the idiot?" when everyone looked at him, "All he is doing is sitting there not looking at Harry nor is he holding the his broom properly. Harry is ready to move though."

Hermione was confused until they all saw Draco avoid Harry by dangerously flipping around his broom before he threw the Rememberal towards the castle. Harry went flying at high speed after it.

"Hmm, that was impressive he got a lot of speed from that worn out broom," Evan comments as Draco lands near the group only to stumble during his landing.

"Damn broom," Draco comments, "These brooms are so old they are pointless to keep," trying to act cool and blaming the broom he was using.

Evan watched the sky as Harry returned in victory causing everyone to run up to Harry. Evan stays back and speaks to Draco, "I have to say Harry is really good on a broom. Next time you take something that does not belong to you, don't expect me to be nice," he smiles lightly before walking over to Harry.

Evan then sees Professor McGonagall arrive and take Harry away causing Draco to smirk and say, "Bye bye Potter," he smirks in victory.

Evan then responds with, "You doe realise that if he is expelled he has evidence that implicated you with him, plus," he counts every first year there and says, "About thirty other students that won't even have to lie to get you in trouble?" Evan then reaches into his crimson leather coat and pulls out a soccer ball and asks, "Anyone up for a game?"

When Madam Hooch returned she found the Gryphindors kicking a ball back and forth against the Slytherins besides, Draco, Crab and Goole, using the two entrances to the courtyard as the Goal. With Hermione directing the ball before kicking it at such high speed that it knocked the Slytherin Goalie back several feet and onto their back in pain. Evan just laughed while Hermione blushed in embarrassment.

**A week later-Early morning-Saturday. **

Evan was jogging around the castle before heading back towards the castle. He enters the courtyard where his flying lesson occurred. To see Harry and an older student wearing woolly jumpers while standing around an open trunk with Harry holding a bat before the older student kneels and releases a flying ball. Evan walks up as the ball came back before Harry smacks it towards the statue that Neville crashed into. Evan gets closer as the older boy says, "Nice hit Potter, you'd make a great beater," he then looked at the statue to see the ball returning.

The older boy stiffened to catch it only for Evan to catch it with one hand. Evan looks at the metal ball and asks, "What gives Harry? Normally you are sleeping in on Saturday?"

Harry looked at him as he holds the ball with it barely moving, while the older student speaks, "I am Oliver Woods, captain of the Gryphindor Quiditch team. Harry is our new seeker so I am teaching about the sport."

Evan nods at Oliver's explanation before he asks, "What is Quiditch?" that got Oliver to frown before he explains what the sport is. (**Skipping the explanation for the sport of Quiditch.**) Evan then says, "So it is a dangerous sport play on broom with no actual limit on where you can fly," Evan shakes his head before heading into the castle leaving Oliver to finish teaching Harry.

**Main Hall-Five minutes later**

Evan walks into the main hall of Hogwarts to find Hermione reading a book on magical creatures. Evan sneaks up behind her and reads the book on Cerberus' and whispers, "Looking for a new pet? I don't think that three headed dogs are the best choice, they grow to be about the size of a house."

Hermione flinches at that before glaring and saying, "No," she grabs his hand and pulls him out the hall and when they were alone Hermione continues, "We visited the trophy room and then accidently went to the third floor and found a three headed dog. It is guarding something."

Evan had a look of realisation on his face when he says, "You are looking for ways to get past it. Clearly it has been in the castle since before the school year properly started. It may also be the reason why Professor Snape was bitten by it on Halloween."

Hermione frowns before asking, "What do you know about three headed dogs?"

Evan did not answer her before saying, "I am hungry. Let's eat!" pulling Hermione back into the main Hall and the two started eating breakfast. Ron arrived an hour later to see Hermione and Evan talking amongst themselves.

Dumbledore walked between the tables until he reached Evan, Hermione and Ron, before asking, "How has your morning been?"

"Learned about Quiditch after my morning jog, from this guy, Oliver," Evan answered before saying, "Met with Hermione and hour ago have been talking shop since then."

Ron then spoke up, "What is Harry going to do about not having a broom?"

Evan looks at Ron and says, "He doesn't have a broom?"

Hermione spoke, "First years are not allowed to have a broom at the school until second year."

Evan looked at her strangely before saying, "Damn, I have a couple in my trunk," he says in disappointment. Evan then thought on it before saying, "and none of them will work with Harry," clicking his mouth as Ron looking at him like he was an idiot.

Dumbledore nods in understanding, "I will have a look into that, enjoy the rest of your day," before he walks away.

Ron then says, "I am looking forward to the first Quiditch match of the year, next Saturday."

Evan just shrugs and says, "Is it optional to watch?" Ron looked insulted at that before Evan stands to say, "I am heading to my trunk now," Hermione stands and follows after him.

Ron glares at Evan and shakes his head as he continues to eat his food. That was when two identical twins with orange hair, a year older then Ron. The two are wearing green jumpers with a different letter between the two, F for Fred and G for George.

George then says, "Morning Ronikins," before Fred speaks, "I hear that you and your two friends went to the third floor, what did you see?" Ron proceeded to explain seeing the three headed dog before George says, "Well you are lucky to be alive," before Fred says, "Good thing you got to it before us," George continues, "We would be in trouble," the two then leave him alone to stuff his face with food.

**Gryphindor Common Room-Twenty minutes later. **

Evan entered the common room with Hermione in tow as they continue to speak about the Wizarding world and comparing it to the Mundane world. After they entered the Common room they ignored everyone as they walked up to the first year boy's dorm room. Where they see Neville trying to raise a plant in a pot. Evan froze at the sight of the plant and asks, "Hey Neville, where did you get that plant?"

Neville flinches in shock and tried to hide the small tree sapling with a strange bark pattern and red leaves. Neville took a deep breath before saying, "I saw some strange creatures attacking a small tree I saw in the forest near my home when I tried to run away from home. I hid until they vanished leaving a destroyed tree. I found a sampling and have been trying to raise it but haven't even finding out what it is."

Evan looked at it closely before smiling and grabs one of Neville's school books and says, "Try reading and talking with it. You should find it helpful," Neville accepted the book and when Evan and Hermione walked into his trunk, Neville started reading aloud.

Inside the trunk Evan stretched his back as he walks over to the bookshelves while Hermione froze at the sight of the large room and fire place. Evan selected the Atlas and placed it on the round table in front of the fire. Hermione looked at the spines of all of the books on the shelves before reaching a covered bird cage and hearing shuffling and whispers. Hermione grabbed the cover of the cage before removing it to see a glass cage with a series of floors like that of a dolls house and two small humans wearing what appeared to me black maid uniforms with Bat designs strumming a set of guitars before noticing their 'home' was revealed.

Hermione then asks, "Evan, why do you have little people in a glass bottle?"

Evan looks up as he drops his jaw before sighing and saying, "Damn, I forgot you were with me," he scratches his head and kneels next to the cage and says, "Sorry, Nai, Sorry Mare, I forgot Hermione was with me," both of the little people stuck their tongues at Evan. Evan stands and says, "Well these two are from Infersia, they are the Vampire Queen Vancuria."

"Which one is the Vampire Queen?" Hermione questioned in curiosity.

"They both are," Evan answered leaving the two vampires to continue practicing their music, "They are actually one being that hated being alone. So she split herself in two. She was caught during my Parent's youth when they tried to mess with them. Anyway as long as they stay in there they won't need blood."

Hermione frowns before saying, "I still don't like it, can you not let them out?"

The two vampires stopped moving at that before Evan says, "Only if I need to, or they repented for the evil they did," Hermione looked at him strangely before he adds, "Though not while we are in school, they have a specific taste for certain Witches and Wizards."

Hermione takes a step away from glass cage before asking, "So what is this place?"

Evan looks around before saying, "This is my family's personal study," he gestures around himself and says, "Basically no matter where you are, you can access the knowledge that you need," he opens the Atlas along with an old journal.

"What are you looking for?" Hermione questioned as she looks over his shoulder.

"Heavenly Saints," Evan answered before admitting, "I am not a master by any sense, but I know a couple have been living on Earth the last few Millennia. Apparently there was one Saint that was one Earth but went missing just before Magitopia was destroyed."

Hermione quickly grabs one of the books and takes a seat in front of Evan and asks, "Have you considered that landscapes have changed over the years," she opens the book to find it completely blank.

Evan nods and smirks before saying, "I have this gut feeling that I know where it is but have yet remember why," he looks up at Hermione and says, "The books' knowledge here are concealed unless you have the ability to actually use the knowledge," Hermione slams her head on the table in disappointment as Evan laughs.

Hermione then raises her head and asks, "So what do you have here that I can read?"

Evan thinks on this before smirking and selecting an old journal and says, "This is my great Grandfather's journal," he hands it to Hermione where she sees a black leather bound book with silver trimming. Evan then says, "It is his research on Heavenly Saints."

Hermione then asks, "Is it possible for me to learn Heavenly Saint Magic?"

Evan was silent before saying, "It is possible, but it will take time without learning from an actual saint. The tool you will need is that Journal," with that said Hermione stuck head in the book. Evan shakes his head before seeing the two vampires making kissing faces at him, so Evan pokes his tongue out at them.

**A week later-Day of the Quiditch Match-Breakfast-Main Hall**

Harry was not eating his breakfast while Hermione was partially reading the Albright Journal while Ron was stuffing his face and telling Harry to eat up because of needing energy. Evan was eating lightly before saying, "Harry eat something before I shove it down your throat."

Harry was confused before nodding and eating his breakfast before Snape walked up to them and says, "Good Luck today Potter, even if you are facing Slytherin," Snape then limps away from them out the hall.

Harry frowns before saying, "That explains the blood," he turns to Hermione and Ron before saying, "I think that Professor Snape released the troll in the dungeon as a distraction so he could try and get whatever Fluffy is guarding," Evan raised an eyebrow at that while Harry continues, "The day Hagrid and I went to Gringotts, we went to another vault the one that was robbed."

"So you mean?" Hermione started.

"That is what Fluffy is guarding," Harry explained before the mail came in with the owls, Hedwig delivered to Harry what appeared to be a new broom while Evan received a pink envelope with a butterfly pattern that caused him to frown before placing it in his coat.

Harry, Ron and Hermione unpacked Harry's new broom where Ron says, "It's a Nimbus 2000, the fastest broom on the market," getting a snort from Evan. Ron looked at Evan while Harry and Hermione looked at one another questioningly.

Evan then says, "Well before you use it," he pulls out his MagiPhone, flips it and says, "Drago Magi Reveal!" his MagiPhone tip folds in and he says, "It is not hexed or charmed to injure you, it is safe."

Evan then stands and starts walking out the hall when Harry asks, "See you at the match," Evan just waved over his shoulder.

Hermione frowns before admitting, "Evan is not going to be there Harry," Ron and Harry looked disappointed for different reasons before Hermione says, "He is looking for a teacher," when they looked at her strangely she adds, "For his magic."

Ron was the first to say, "And that is more important than Quiditch?"

Harry thought on this for a moment before saying, "Actually if you had a power that no one else had, wouldn't you want someone to teach you how to use it?"

Ron crossed his arms smugly before saying, "Than it is probably not worth having," getting both Harry and Hermione to frown.

**With Evan-During the Match-Third floor Corridor. **

Evan walks into the Corridor leading to the door that Hermione mentioned having a Cerberus inside. Evan walks the length of the corridor and opens the door and sees the Cerberus sleeping soundly before it awoke and started to growl at Evan. Evan was emotionless before he roared at the Cerberus with immense power causing it to flinch back in fear. Evan then used his MagiPhone to summon a large bone the size of the Cerberus before throwing it to the Large three headed dog. Its mouths watered before using all three heads to chew on the bone, leaving the trapdoor free for Evan to enter.

**Vine Trap**

Evan dropped down before floating above a floor filled with vines that Evan recognises and stands on it calmly as the vines start binding him until he closed his eyes before being pulled under and onto the actual floor of the room.

**Key Trap**

Evan calmly walked into the next room to hear flapping wings and a floating broom in the centre of a room that was filled with rafters holding the roof up. Evan looks at the flying keys filling the room and understands what this trap was, you touch the broom and get attacked unless you know which key to use and knowing the right spell and having the aim of a sniper. Evan was all of those things as he looks at the key he needs which is rusted and old like the lock for the next door.

Evan shakes his head before walking to the door and turning the handle and walking through the unlocked door which was enchanted to lock when someone tried to used their wand to gain access. Which is the Wizard and Witch method of getting through a locked door, which most wizards would assume that it was locked.

**Chess Trap**

Evan enters the next trap to find a large chest board with large chess pieces, with the black Queen missing. Evan frowns before walking forward and being stopped by the line of white Pawns. Evan looks at the room before sighing and shouts, "I concede!" what happened was the White Chess pieces moved out his way and proceeded to walk past before they moved back into position.

**Potion Trap**

Evan enters the room and sees a table with a piece of parchment along with several vials of random potions. Basically it was a riddle explaining the challenge with four hints, the potion will hide to the left of a vial of nettle wine, do not select the vials at either end, neither the tall or smallest hold lethal potion and that the second left and second right are twins. After this he selected the two potions he needed, the third from the left to move forward and the one furthest to the right to get back. He drinks the third potion and continued forward.

**Stone Chamber-Final room. **

Evan enters the last room to find the stone on a pedestal in the middle of the room and frowns. After looking around the room he steps forward and proceeded to find no trap when there really should be. Evan reached two metres away from the stone before stopping and just stares at the stone for a full hour unmoving except for his arm to fall to his side.

This was the sight that Dumbledore stumbled upon when he enters through his hidden entry. Dumbledore frowns as he walks up to Evan and sees Evan not showing any belief that he sees Dumbledore. Dumbledore has a questioning look on his face as there wasn't a trap here and asks, "What has done this to you?"

Evan looks at him having truly known Dumbledore was there and says, "I was curious what you hid here, to think that it was this."

Dumbledore stands next to Evan and asks, "So you found the ways past your teacher's traps. Care to enlighten an old man?"

Evan breaths deeply before he answers, "Fluffy is a dog, no matter how many heads he has I just showed it who the Alpha is. The vines were devil snare great for guarding dark places unless they remain calm. The keys were simple as the door was unlocked when no wand was in proximity. The Chessboard required you to either win or show wisdom, so I conceded before even playing, they let me past. The potions trap was simple if you understand the writer's definition of the vials."

Dumbledore nods before asking, "What stopped you here?" indicating the room they were in.

"Something I have been looking for," Evan answers before saying, "This stone holds the power of the red. Once it finds the right wielder, it will awaken." Evan turns around and starts walking towards the entrance that Dumbledore used. Evan stops at the stairs and says, "No one else will suddenly freeze like I did," he then started walking up the steps.

Dumbledore hums before pulling out his wand and trying to cast a barrier spell only for the stone to glow red and the spell to burn away. Dumbledore frowns before saying, "Such power in such a small vessel," he sighs and says, "And the only magic that works with it is alchemy. No wonder Nickolas sent it away for the majority of these last few years," before he follows after Evan.

**Gryphindor Common Room-An hour later**

Evan returns to the common room to find everyone celebrating while he finds Oliver wearing a bandage around his head from a 'stray' Bludger that was accidently hit by the Slytherin Captain/Chaser when he 'borrowed' a Beater's bat, before the Slytherin team started to earn points.

Evan leans on the wall next to the entrance before seeing that Hermione was not there, so he went up to the Boy's Dorm and found his trunk open on his bed. Evan sighs as he climbs in and closes the trunk to see Hermione reading some of the other Journals. Evan clears his throat and says, "Next time you decide to come in, please remember to close the trunk to avoid anyone breaking in," he stands next to Neville as he was reading to the slightly larger tree sampling.

Neville stops reading and says, "Sorry, Hermione walked into the room and I asked her if she had any of those books to read to my tree. She completely ignored me before going into your trunk."

Evan sighs before saying, "The security of the Trunk, will always let those who have been let in. So please if you are going to use my study close the door," before he falls on a couch with his eyes closed.

"Where were you during the Quiditch Match?" Hermione questioned.

Evan sighs before saying, "I was exploring the castle," he pulls out his phone and says, "I have been looking for some Artefacts relating to," he flashes his MagiPhone and rolls over before saying, "Found a bit more then I was expecting."

Before Hermione could question what he meant, Neville asks, "You missed an amazing game, Harry won his first match, even when he lost control of his Broom."

Evan frowns at that before Hermione says, "Actually Professor Snape was casting a spell on Harry's broom by keeping constant eye contact, and he wasn't blinking."

Evan sighs before saying, "Was he the only one casting a spell?" Hermione blinked at the questioned before blushing and not saying anymore. "Setting your teacher on fire could have back fired," that got Hermione to fall back with her chair in shock. Evan simply comments, "I was joking!"

Neville decides to avoid speaking his question and proceeded to read to his Sapling, while Evan closes his eyes and falls asleep while Hermione finishes the last journal before both her and Neville felt drawn to another book on the shelve the two grab it and the title is revealed to be, 'Basic's of Heavenly Saint Magic.' Before Neville could touch the book Hermione grabs it and starts reading with vigour.

Evan opens a single eye to look at the two before looking at the Sapling where to him glowed green before he looks at Hermione and Neville while thinking, 'Neville has no idea what he found and Hermione has a slight blue glow,' he closes his eye while thinking, 'Who would have thought, I would find three.'

**Couple weeks later-Before the Gryphindor vs Hufflepuff match-Great Hall. **

Harry was eating his breakfast getting his strength, this match was going to be the last before the new year. Harry was calm as after his first game and his game against Ravenclaw, he felt confident compared to how he was before his first game. Ron was still asleep as he was up the previous night teaching Harry all the sneaky plays to use against the other Seeker. Hermione was sleeping at the table with the Book she borrowed from Evan.

Evan himself was sitting in front of him before he says, "Guess I will watch today's game."

Evan leaned back as Harry looked at him and asks, "Haven't you been busy looking for," he looks over his shoulder and whispers, "Stuff?"

Evan smiles before saying, "Surprisingly ever thing I know to look hasn't been working," Mainly due to his spells looking for something that was hidden only to get the Magic that he already has located. Evan smirks before looking at Hermione and trying to get the book off her only to be punched in the face and knocked to the ground looking to the roof while an older boy walks up to them from Hufflepuff.

The boy speaks, "Is this seat taken?"

Evan says, "As long as you don't try and take the Book Hermione is borrowing from me," as Hermione cleared the sleep from her eyes.

Harry nods letting the boy of take a seat, "I am Cedric Diggory. Sorry that I haven't spoken to you before now. Third Year in Hufflepuff House."

Harry nods again and says, "Harry Potter, First year in Gryphindor House."

Cedric laughs and says, "I know, just wanted to ask who taught you to fly a broom?"

Harry simply says, "Madam Hooch, the first time I have ever ridden a broom was during her class."

Cedric's eyes widened before saying, "Then you are a natural," Cedric then stands and says, "See you at the game," he waves goodbye leaving a confused Harry.

Harry was going to ask 'who that was,' only for Evan to say, "Cedric Diggory, this year's Seeker on the Hufflepuff Quiditch Team."

Harry's eyes widened before he asks, "Then why did he come to me?"

"Probably wanted to gauge his opponent," Evan says as he sits back on the bench before saying, "Did you know that many sportsman in history has been known to be great friends after a heated battle."

Harry frowns before saying, "I am going to fight him?"

Evan smirks before saying, "Probably, the only difference is, it is a race to the finishing line. You should be fine just do what you can to catch that golden ball thingy."

Hermione corrected him, "Golden Snitch," causing Evan to shrug before he took a sip of pumpkin that he spat out in disgust.

**Later that day-Grythindor vs Hufflepuff (Cliff note version)**

The match began with Harry facing Cedric, with the game lasting two hours with the Snitch being seen by both Harry and Cedric during the last half hour. By this point both teams were tied at fifty points. The issue that came up was the Hufflepuff Captain nodded to the Beaters, who next chance they got hit a bludger towards Harry, only for Cedric to get in the path and taking a Bludger to the Shoulder before finishing the match by catching the Snitch before Harry. Harry didn't learn what had happened after the match, when Cedric used his not dislocated arm to punch his Captain while shouting, "Never try that again!" before Evan suddenly appeared and relocated Cedric's arm while he was shouting at his team.

He screamed and grabbed Evan with his formally dislocated arm before his eyes widened and Evan says, "Good match," and gets out of Cedric's grip and walks over to his team and proceeded speak with those on the Grythindor Quiditch team.

**Several weeks later-Around the time of the Christmas break. **

Evan walks through Hogwarts towards the great hall and sees Hermione talking with Harry and Ron as they played a game of Wizards' Chess. Once Evan reached the trio he hears Hermione say, "Not the Restricted Section. See you two after the break," she turns around quickly with her trunk only to slam into Evan. Hermione sees his lack of trunk asks, "You haven't packed?"

Evan frowns before saying, "I figured I would spend the Holidays with Harry, though I figured that Ron was going home as well."

Ron shakes his head before saying, "My parents are visiting my Brother Charlie in Romania, where he studies dragons at the reserve there. So Percy, Fred, George and myself will be here for Christmas."

Evan nods before looking at Hermione's trunk and lifting it with one hand and asks, "Any reason you are leaving with only a change of clothes?"

Hermione blushes before saying, "I was planning to go to Diagon Alley before coming back needed room to bring new books."

Evan blinks before saying, "Then go here," he pulls out a pen and writes on her hand and address, "Basically it is my dad's place I have already sent him a letter."

Hermione looked at the address before asking, "You want me to go to your house while you are not there?"

Evan smiles before saying, "Figured you would like a couple book I have there," he shrugs and starts walking away before Hermione chased him. Evan smirks before patting her head and saying, "You are going to miss your train."

Hermione frowned before running towards the carriages while pulling her 'empty' trunk. She smirks when she realises that her spells she casted worked, as her trunk actually is holding all of her school books, as the journals that she originally borrowed explained the theory of the spells. Hermione left Hogwarts thinking aloud, "It is no wonder he knows so much about magic."

As Hermione was leaving Neville found Evan and says, "You have everything you need to look after the 'You know what'?"

Evan sighs and says, "Go, before your gran decides to leave the station because she assumed you missed the train," pointing him off, Neville nods before rushing out to the carriages.

Evan returned to the great hall and says to Ron and Harry, "Well this is going to be a strange Christmas week," he frowns before asking, "So what type of Dragons does your brother work with?" Ron looked at him strangely before returning to his game with Harry. Harry gave him an apologetic look before he too returned to the game. Evan shakes his head before he stands and says, "I am going to the Library," he leaves the two alone but when he reaches outside the great hall he opens his MagiPhone and dials a set of numbers before activating the wand and saying, "MAGI MAGICA ANIMATE DESTRAS."

Evan rushes from the hall before Ron and Harrys' Chess Pieces, reassemble and charge at Ron and start throwing cups at Ron. Harry was surprised but silently watches as Dumbledore reaches them and sees the Chess Pieces attacking the young Weasley and says, "I guess that chess set needs to be replaced," before he walks away. Harry nods before he packs the board up while Ron starts stomping on the chess pieces to escape as the pieces had found rope and were trying to bind him.

**Two days later-Christmas Day-Early morning. **

Evan was sleeping deeply dreaming of witches they were scantally dressed when a very annoying voice woke him, "HARRY! HARRY! WAKE UP!" Harry sat up as he placed his glasses on his head before getting out of bed, Hedwig flying to his shoulder and resting on it as he left the room.

Evan sat up and proceeded to get dressed in his regular coat with his mundane clothes underneath. He walks down to the common area to see Ron eating a container of every flavour beans and Harry as a floating head. Evan paused at that and just stared at Harry before asking, "Where did the rest of you go?"

Harry remove a magic cloak and shows it to Evan who notices a symbol on the fabric and frowns before Harry handed him the letter and says, "Apparently it belonged to my father."

Evan nods as he feels the fabric of the Invisibility Cloak and says, "This is," he then looks to Harry and says, "Keep this with you at all times. In your pocket if you have to."

Ron then asks, "If a teacher catches him with it he could lose it."

"Nope," Evan hands the cloak back and says, "Simple it is for safety reasons, he will only loses it if he willing gives cloak to someone else." Ron frowns before Harry nods in understanding before Evan says, "Don't try to use this to peep," wiggling at Harry with a smirk as the boy blushes, while Ron has a thoughtful look.

Evan looked at the tree before kneeling and selecting a present labelled to him. He opened it and found that is was from professor Dumbledore which got him to frown as what it is, is a broken Pocket Watch that was larger than normal with a glass cover over the face. Evan continues to frown when Harry asks, "What is it?"

"A key component for something I am working on," Evan answered before placing the watch in his pocket and then saying, "What I want to know is how he knew."

Ron shakes his head before they continue to open their presents when Fred and George came down and frowns at the sight of Ron and says at the same time, "Some brother you are, we always woke you up on Christmas morning, and here you are snacking and already opened all of your presents."

Ron ignores them before Evan says, "Can't be helped, he is the youngest boy," he smirks before throwing Harry a small ring box.

Harry opened the box to find a dull metal ring with a Pheonix design and he asks, "You bought me a present?"

"You are my friend," Evan replied before saying, "Plus you are going to need it," Harry took the ring before he felt the same way as when he first touched his wand and looks at Evan in shock. Evan winks before throwing him a book and saying, "Consider it a way to get back at that cousin of yours," Harry was confused before saying, "It is how you learn wand less magic. The ring acts as the focus that gives you an idea on how to used Wandless magic that is also considered Accidental Magic," Evan smirks as Harry had to fight off Fred and George trying to read the book.

Ron frowns before saying, "Don't try it Harry it is probably Dark Magic."

Evan shakes his head before saying, "Not all wands are sticks," before showing off his MagiPhone and says, "There just haven't been a Wand made into another object such as that ring."

"Then why give something like that to Harry?" Ron questioned in annoyance.

"You mean besides the fact that there is a Dark Wizard wanting his life?" Evan comments in the form of a question, Ron sputtered in respounce while Harry, Fred and George started reading in an awkward seating arrangement. Evan shakes his head before saying, "I will be gone for a couple hours in my trunk."

Ron says, "Yeah, where you won't ruin everyone's elses' Christmas."

Evan laughs before saying, "Then you will return the gift I sent you?" he laughs harder as Ron rushed to the tree looking for the present that did not exist. Evan returned to the Dorm room and placed the Pocket Watch on the table along, before he walks to a set of doors and using his pointing finger to draw a circle by going clockwise and anticlockwise never doing a full rotation and proceeded to open the door revealing a void of light and steps through before they slam shut.

**That Night. **

Evan steps out his trunk covered in bruises and cuts before slamming face first and sideways on his bed falling asleep. Five minutes later Harry arrived wearing his cloak and shouting, "Evan! Ron! You have to see this!"

Ron sleepily asks, "What?" while Harry goes to Evan's bed to knock on the trunk only to see a dirty Evan on his front, his head turned to look at Harry with tired eyes. Evan struggled to pick himself up when he asks, "What is it you want us to see?"

Harry had both Evan and Ron go under his coat with him before they left the common room and to an unused classroom to find a mirror with an unknown language around the edge, though at the bottom Evan noticed a 'M' symbol on the bottom before Harry pulls Ron and Evan in front of the mirror. Harry says, "You see them right? They are-"

for Harry he saw two adults while Ron saw, "I am head boy, I am holding the House cup and Dumbledore shaking my hand. Bloody Hell! I am captain of the Quiditch team too!"

Evan frowns as he knows what this mirror is, but he saw something much different. He saw Hogwarts, filled with Witches and Wizards, along with what appeared to be 'Muggles' learning from him. The only issue that came up was that the reflection went dark as what appeared to be war between good and evil. Before a series of images occurred. A black journal, a ring, a cup, a pendant, a crown, a snake and finally a what appeared to be a spectre like figure all shrouded in shadow, before some objects that were shrouded in light. Harry's cloak, an ornamental pocket watch, a Lamp with the MagiTopia 'M' and finally the sorting hat. Evan continues to stare at the mirror before Harry shakes him and he asks, "What?" in confusion.

Ron speaks, "We were asking what you saw."

Harry frowns before saying, "Apparently I was seeing my parent, while Ron saw what he wants for his future. We were asking what you saw."

Evan frowns before saying, "An old family wish and an old worry for the future," Evan smiles before saying, "I am going back to our dorm room, good night." He walks back the way they came to find Professor Dumbledore before grabbing his robes and pulling him to another unused classroom and says, "You had that mirror here and you never told me."

Dumbledore nods before saying, "The Mirror of Erised, capable of showing one his dreams but un truth when one looks into the mirror and sees only themselves do they truly know they have everything they could ever want. But I suspect that it has another name."

Evan nods before saying, "The Mirror of Gnigonl Ytilimuh, where one can hide that which is most desired from those who want it for evil," he turns to Dumbledore and says, "It distracts the one in view with what they desire from the mirror but only grants it to who does not want it. Or to ensure that the only one can access it, is the one chosen," Evan frowns before saying, "I can put the stone in it."

Dumbledore nods before escorting Evan back to the common room while asking, "So why are you so injured?"

"You are the one who gave me the watch," Evan countered as they reached the common room and Evan went in leaving Dumbledore alone to return to his office. Evan landed on a chair and fell straight to sleep. Where he was found by Harry and Ron an hour later as Harry removed his cloak. Ron shakes his head in disappointment before heading upstairs while Harry places a blanket over Evan as he slept. The next morning he would roll off and break a table with his head leaving a large bruise on his forehead.

**The day before classes resume-Third floor Corridor. **

Evan was wearing a blindfold Dumbledore lead him into the final room using his arm. Dumbledore removed Evan's blindfold revealing the Mirror of Erised and the Philosophers' Stone on its Pedestal. Evan walks up to the Pedastal and pulls out a pair of tongs that he used to hold the Stone before chanting an ancient spell while facing the Mirror and throwing the stone at the mirror, where is shimmered like still water before stabilising.

Evan sighs before saying, "There, now it will never leave until one is found worthy."

Dumbledore nods before asking, "What about when Nickolas needs the stone again?"

Evan looks at Dumbledore before saying, "Then you should have mentioned that before hand," he messes with his blindfold and says, "With this mirror you don't need any of the other traps, as even if they reach the mirror they could spend years trying to get it back."

Dumbledore frowns before saying, "During the Summer I will need you to come with me to France to speak with Nickolas Flamel," Evan just nods before placing the Blindfold back on and was led back up the exit before Dumbledore mutters to himself, "Perhaps this is what they needed to move on."

:End of Chapter Two:

**Many people are probably wondering 'WHAT THE F&#* ARE YOU THINKING!' it is simple EVAN is a Wizard who gets things done, whether it be mastering magic or developing new magic. I have every intention of having Harry, Ron and Hermiones' achievements stay the same for the first book. **

**An explanation of why Ron is being a jerk, it is because Evan's family are considered Dark Wizards to the rest of the Wizarding Community. Hermione being the Blue will be explained in a later chapter. I will not say anything else and... **

**PLEASE DO NOT COMMENT ABOUT THESE THINGS IN THE REVEIWS SO THAT OTHER PEOPLE MAY ENJOY THE STORY. **

**With that said please review and comment, then BEWARE THE WRAITH!**


	3. C3 First: End of year

MagiMystic-Chapter three

**INSERTS COIN FOR NEXT CHAPTER –clink- New Chapter Confirmed!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

:Chapter three:

**Hogwarts-Last Day o f the Christmas break-Main Hall-Late Afternoon-After the events of last chapter**

Hogwarts was quiet as everyone waited for the other students to return for the rest of the year. Evan was a little different in that he had found a statue of a large horse and was leaning back on its head with a black and red book in his hands. Next to him was Nevilles' plant that was twice the size it had been since the start of Christmas break. Evan was reading lightly so that only the plant next to him could hear as it grew. Below him all the returning students were walking past talking about their time at home with their families. Hermione was dragging her trunk behind everyone with Neville helping the best he could. The handle on Hermione's trunk suddenly snapped causing it to roll down the stairs back to the main entrance. Hermione and Neville breathed heavily before Evan snapped his book shut and while carrying Neville's plant landed behind them and he says, "Let me help you with that Hermione. Here is your plant Neville."

Evan hands Neville the tree where he says, "It got huge!"

Evan laughed as he lifted the full trunk onto his shoulder and starts walking up the stairs while saying, "I didn't really have anything else to do while Hermione was gone," they start walking towards the Griffindore Common room.

Hermione simply says, "Your father was really nice, strange but nice," They reach the moving staircase going directly to the Common Room. Hermione had to ask, "Something is going on with the Stair Cases."

Neville nods as he holds the potted tree before saying, "I noticed as well before the Christmas Break, suddenly when I was lost getting to class I suddenly find myself at a corridor that would get me to class before everyone else. It has been confusing."

They reach the Griffindore Common Room faster than all the other students who are returning from home. Hermione was confused before the three enter the Common Room before everyone else. Evan started walking up the girl Dorm room only to suddenly slide back down the stairs while staying on his feet, he spun and was in front of Hermione who looked lightly amused. Hermione then says, "The Girl's dorm stairs are enchanted so that boys can't go up there."

Evan frowns before saying, "Even though girls can go up the stairs," Evan places the trunk down while saying, "You will have to make multiple trips to your dorm room unless you can convince some of the girls to help you," he looked around and found that no one in Gryffindore was willing to help. Evan simply says, "Or we can stash them in my suitcase." Hermione went with that plan so Evan went to grab his case. While Hermione opened her trunk filled with books and some items records and a player, but what confused her, the most was the metal rod Stephan gave her that when squizzed extended into a trident.

Evan returned and opened the suitcase and watched as Herimone tried to pull and push the trunk into the small suitcase opening. Eventually Evan spoke, "You are going to have to carry the books separately, or at least until you learn to shrink you trunk."

Hermione sighed in annoyance before doing just that as Evan stopped people from going into his Suitcase without his permission. Hermione stepped out after putting half her books in Evan's trunk and proceeded to take what was left up to her dorm. Hermione returned to the main room with Evan doing the same from the boys' dorm rooms. Hermione then asks, "What is with the dismantled Pocket watch on your desk?"

Evan stumbles at that question before saying, "It is a surprise, but I can explain that it is a part of my magic I am studying."

Hermione then questions, "What kind of magic requires a pocket watch?"

Evan smiles before saying, "It is used as a medium. Anyway, I have been bored during the Christmas Break, Ron constantly playing chess with Harry, never accepting me playing with me. The twins have been trying to get into my suitcase," he then looks to everyone to see Neville panicking while holding a extremely growing plant, "Nevilles Tree has matured?" that was when he paniced as well and says, "Come on Neville we need to plant it!"

The Two ran out the Common Room with Hermione quickly following after them. Neville simply asks in panic, "What is going ON!"

"It has decided that Hogwarts is perfect it to grow! We need to get to the court yards near the Library!" Evan shouts as the two carry the rapidly growing tree through the castle until they reach the Library. Evan says, "This way quickly!" they enter a snow covered courtyard of stone outside the Library when the Tree suddenly breaks the expanding pot and dug itself through the cobble stone and along the ground and attached to the roof with vines as it grew rapidly. Creating benches with roots and tables even creating a bookshelf of books that appeared in its side.

Neville asks, "What is this?" in a panic

Evan was about to answer when a elderly voice filled with humour spoke, "I am a keeper of Knowledge and I thank you for helping me young wizards," That was when they hear the tree groan and a dragon head was revealed as it twisted around its trunk, "I am Rootcore, keeper of knowledge and reader of books," that was when the teacher of the Library and several of the returning teachers arrived along with Dumbledor. Rootcore spoke again, "I am a Wood Dragon as the more recent languages would translate my original name," Professor Snape stepped forward to protect his students while holding his wand. Rootcore spoke, "Expeliamus," while pointing a branch at him and disarming the Teacher. Rootcore spoke again, "There is no need for that, I am a teacher in a sense and have no need to injure students wishing to learn," a branch went down to the shelves around Rootcore's trunk and he hands Professor Snape a book and says, "This should appease you, this has a history of Wood Dragons that can explain what you need to know," Rootcore then yawns before the vines carry a book over the teachers head and begins reading politely and says, "Growing tends to make it difficult to think to much," Rootcore remained silent until Rootcore suddenly remembered something, "Oh, I almost forgot," a sampling dropped into a vine that he used to scoop up some dirt and hands the new plant to Neville and says, "A thank you for saving me from the darkness," Rootcore smiled as it returned to its books it was reading.

Dumbledore spoke, "Perhaps, Mister Longbottom, Mister Albright and Miss Granger you can come with me to my office to explain what is going on, before school starts up again," they followed the Proffessor through the castle to his office behind a Gryffin statue. They walked up the spiral stair case and followed the Professor into the Office.

Neville still holding the sapling simply asks, "Are we in trouble Proffessor?"

Dumbledore hums in thought before saying, "No I do not believe so, depending on my question to Mister Albright," Dumbledore focused on Evan and asks, "Is it dangerous?"

"Only to those who try to destroy books or harm someone from learning," Evan answered before saying, "Though Ravenclaws are going to love Rootcore. That Tree remembers everything it reads and learns so I suggest stock piling a bunch of Non Magical educational books, like cooking and that sort of stuff add some fiction. Either way it has claimed the Hogwart's Library as its and there is nothing we can do about it. No students should be harmed as long as everyone understands to not set it on fire."

Dumbledore nods before asking, "I take it that Rootcore is related to Saint Magic?"

Evan nods as he looks to Neville and says, "Yeah," his eyes adjust so that he sees that Neville gained the green glow that Rootcore's sapling had. Evan then says, "Well Neville will be learning it now to," that caused Nevilles eyes to widen as he quickly turned to Evan in shock while still holding the Sapling carefully. Evan says, "It is best you learn it, the Green is one of the more dangerous magic's," Neville looked freaked before Evan says, "I mean if you are not careful you could crush some ones hand if you shook hands with them," his eyes then flashed green as he grabbed the stone pillar in the room and squizzed and crushed a handful of stone in his hand.

Hermione then asks, "Wait how did Neville suddenly gain this connection to Saint Magic?"

"Neville had been trying to help the Sapling since he found it, I may have given him a hint nut he did most of the work," Evan states before looking to the Professor and asking, "Is that all Professor?"

Dumbledore nods and says, "Make sure you are in the great hall for dinner tonight I will announce the sudden change to the Library and some reminders," he had a twinkle in his eyes as he said that. The three Gryffindors nod in understanding as the left his office past Snape who entered into Dumbledore's office quickly. Dumbledore simply asks, "So what have you learnt from that book Rootcore gave you?"

Snape sneered and says, "That tree is surprisingly useful, I asked it some questions and it answered all the questions correctly. When I questioned it about it using magic it's reply was that 'of course I can, my branches can be turned into wands with modifications,' clearly it is smart enough to cast spells and it has already fused itself with the library with its roots and vines. It has already helped several students find the books they were looking for."

Dumbledore then asks, "So you accept this clear change then, Severus?" Snape simply nods as Dumbledore smiles.

**With Harry and Ron-Great Hall-an hour before the feast.**

Harry was playing his thirtieth game of wizard's chess against Ron for that day bored out of his mind. Ron had basically stopped him from going to the Library that day to play games with the new set of chess they found in storage. Eventually Harry lost the match again and says, "I am going to head to the Library now. I still need to find information on Flamel."

Harry stands as Ron resets the board and says, "Come on, one more game?"

Harry shakes his head and says, "It is not fun to lose all the time," Harry walks towards the exit of the Great Hall when Hermione in uniform and Evan wearing casual clothes under his crimson coat. Harry simply says, "Hey Hermione how was your Christmas?"

Hermione smiles and says, "It was very fun, we went to Diagon Alley and purchased some new books to read and learnt some more History of the Magical world."

Evan smirks and asks, "But nothing about Saint Magic?" Hermione blushes before Evan continues, "Well we can't use the Library for a few days, Neville's plant took over and the teachers want to keep an eye on it for a bit," they walk back into the Great Hall where they see Ron had reset the board for another game with Harry. Harry sighs at that so Evan simply says, "Perhaps Hermione could play against Ron while I teach Harry a bit of Wand-less magic."

Which is what happened even though Ron constantly comments on it being dark magic. By the time of the nightly feast Harry was able to move a spoon inside his cup to stir the contents at a steady pace as long as he focused. Harry managed to stir the spoon until Ron spoke up again, "Harry, what are you doing. If you learn that stuff you could get in trouble?"

Evan laughs and says, "For what basic movement charms without a wand? Ron, what you are calling Dark is actually something that most wizards on Professor Dumbledore's level do. Hell when I went to the Leaky Cauldren to get school supplies there was a guy doing the same thing while reading a physics textbook. So it is hardly dark."

Ron remained silent until the feast started and Ron spoke of magically mundane things until Dumbledore spoke to all the students before restarting the school year, "Welcome Back! I hope that everyone enjoyed their Christmas Break, and would like to remind everyone the rules stated at the beginning of the year, Third Corridor is out of bounces along with the Forbidden Forest. Please remember that curfew is at nine so remember to return to your dorms by that time. With that said, "May the returning feast begin," as food covered all of the tables and he took his seat and watched his students while eating some Lemon Drops.

Evan spoke as they ate, "Hopefully the rest of the year will be more interesting."

Harry frowns before asking, "You want another troll to attack?"

Evan laughs and says, "No, I mean that I will learn something that is more interesting. Like actual spells that I don't know about it or even a smiling Snape," they looked at him like he was an idiot until he says, "But then a Slytherin would have to be the perfect potions student so impossible, but there is always next year," and he returns to his oversized piece of seasoned steak.

Harry frowns before saying, "I don't think that would be the case, I mean I doubt there is anything that can actually make him happy without someone being seriously hurt," unfortunately his statement was interrupted by Professor Snape who was standing behind him.

Snape sneers at the four before saying, "I would say that you have poor insight in your views of me, but I would be lying," he walked away without another word.

Evan snorted and says, "I bet if you had said that it was you or Ron seriously hurt you would have gotten Gryffindor some house points," that actually got several laughs from the Slytherins and the Gryffindors around them.

Hermione frowns before saying, "I doubt that is true," she crosses her arms in annoyance.

Evan smiles and says, "With the Amamosity that Snape has sent Harry since his first lesson has shown that Harry is unfairly judge by him. IN the end It is probably just a case of Harry having so many Fan Girls taking it away from everyone else," he jokes towards Harry who simply sighs and slams his head on the table.

"I don't want to be famous, I just want to be Harry," Harry says sadly.

Evan shrugs and says, "You can blame a weird loser trying to kill the son of a powerful witch," everyone looked at him strangely until he adds, "I mean from what I read she was a top scoring student and had been offered a job by the Goblin's as a Curse Breaker."

Harry's eyes widened before he asks, "How do you know that?"

Evan frowns before saying, "I sent a letter to my Accountant, he replied with some information he could get. He was limited with what he could actually say in a letter."

Harry nods while smiling lightly before asking, "That makes two people who knows more about my family then I do, and neither of you ever met them," Evan pats Harry's shoulder in support. They then enjoyed the rest of the feast before heading to bed.

**A week Later-Hagrid's hut-Hour after curfew. **

Evan was dragged along with Neville, by Harry, Ron and Hermione the reason being that they wized up and decided to include Evan at the time. Unfortunately Ron did a dumb and got Nervous Neville was invited to Hagrid's hut to confront him.

Evan decided to comment by asking, "Why aren't we doing this during the day, when we won't get in trouble?"

Hermione simply says, "So we can avoid any wondering ears."

Evan shakes his head and says, "That is not a wizarding motto. You are thinking wandering eyes, something you will issues with when you are older."

Hermione frowns before they reach the Hagrid's Hut and knocked on the door violently. Hagrid opens the door and says, "Sorry, but I am not taking guests today," he begins to close the door until, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"WE KNOW ABOUT THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE!"

Hagrid paused at the door before opening the door and says, "Yeah, okay that is important. Come in quickly," he looks outside as the five students quickly head into the very warm hut. Hermione and Evan shared an armchair while Ron, Harry and Neville sat on a large couch that made them look tiny. Hagrid went over to the fireplace and looks inside the large metal pot as he says, "Look I guess that it is my fault that you know that you learnt about the stone. So do not worry about it, it is protected. Not that anyone could get past Fluffy. The only ones who know how is myself and Dumbledore," he looked extremely guilty as he says, "I shouldn't have told you that," Hagrid takes a seat disappointed in himself.

Harry simply says, "We think Snape is going to try and steal it."

Hagrid was exasperated as he says, "He is one of the teachers protecting the stone."

Hermione realises what he meant as she says, "Of course there is other obstacles, enchantments, spells."

Evan frowns before saying, "Creatures," his statement was received with a glare from Ron while Harry and Hermione only nodded in agreement. Evan then continues, "I take it that you were chosen for the first step while other teachers did the later obstacles. If I had to guess the ones he trusts the most are the ones who made the traps closer to the goal. Which explains Fluffy being the first test, you can't keep a secret for long," his joking tone made light of Hagrid's guilty conscious.

Harry simply says, "You are honest with us Hagrid there is nothing wrong with that."

Hagrid smiled at the support before sayng, "Yeah, probably wouldn't be here today without Professor Dumbledore. Thankfully I have also been able to do the one thing I love. Anyway, I need the five of you to promise not to tell anyone about the stone." With that the pot over the fire started rattling loudly so he rushed over and pulled out a large egg that he carried over to the table quickly.

Harry asks, "What is that? Hagrid?"

Hagrid simply starts with, "Well that is ahh," he could finish what he says.

Ron spoke up, "I know what this is, but Hagrid how did you get it?"

"I won it, down at the Pub. Though he seem really happy to be rid of it," Hagrid states as he looks carefully at the egg.

Evan simply says, "So how exactly did you win it?"

Hagrid went to answer only to come up short and says, "Um, I don't remember," the egg started to hatch and he simply says, "Come on little guy, come to mommy." The creature inside the egg was shifting before suddenly all of the cracks exploded revealing a baby dragon with some shell for a hat.

Evan was the first to speak, "Hagrid? Where exactly where you planning to keep, What is his name?"

"Norbit," Hagrid answered as he then says, "I had intended to look after Norbit in the hut until the summer where I have organised a clearly for him. Though he is smaller than I was expecting."

Evan looked closer and says, "You realise you name a female Dragon Norbit right?" Hagrid looked a little guilty but did not change the name.

Norbit breathed fire setting Hagrid's beard on fire that he quickly extinguished. before saying, "She will need some training but I can handle it," he calmed himself down before looking over at a window and asks, "Who is that?" Everyone looked at the window in question and they all see Draco suddenly panicking before running away. Hagrid simply says, "That is not good."

Evan nods before they quickly return to the castle as carefully as they could. They managed to get a quarter of the way to the Common Room when Professor McGonagall wearing night ware arrived with a smug Draco simply saying, "Come with me," they go to the Transfiguration Class room to stand in front of her desk. McGonagall simply says, "I am really disappointed with you all, in light of the seriousness of what you have done, fifty house points will be taken from each of you," Harry was shocked at that.

Evan simply says, "That is fair, at least us five was with a trusted adult as we had gone to speak with Hagrid. I would hate to have lost the amount Draco is about to lose for being outside his common room alone."

Draco looked at him strangely before McGonagall simply says, "That is true, he will be getting about half the house point punishment in total," Draco was shocked before she says, "You were outside your common room after curfew, it is the only way you could have caught them. With that the Six of you will have Detention with Hagrid for the next week after dinner. Draco return to your Common Room you should know the way. Gryffindores with me."

Draco split away from them while Hermione whispered to Evan asking, "You knew that was going to happen."

Evan shakes his head before saying, "Oh I knew he was following us since we left the Gryffindore Common Room. He had been trying to find a way of sneaking in with the pass word but those wards around the Fat Lady are really impressive. Hid behind the painting as he tried to say a jumbled Password. It was very humourous."

McGonagall simply says, "I will have to speak with Professor Snape then, about poor conduct."

"Make sure you inform him to check his potions cupboard, I think I saw Draco trying to drop black liquid into another student's mouth before the Christmas break," Evan states simply as they reach the Fat Lady and head to bed. Evan went up stairs Hermione almost following them up to the Boy's dorm room only for McGonagall stating her mistake. Evan laughed at the comment as Hermione blushes before she went up to the girls dorm. The four boys walk up to their Dorm Room where Ron fell asleep quickly while Neville was very guilty while Harry patted him on the back while apologizing. Evan sighs loudly and says, "I will see you all in class, I have some work to do," he opened his suitcase and went inside quickly before closing the case quickly. The next morning they awoke to see that Evan's bed was empty along with his suitcase.

**With Evan the next morning-Hagrid's hut. **

Evan walked up to Hagrid's hut to see that it was partially burnt as he knocks on the door, fully dressed in his uniform and holding his suitcase. Hagrid opened up his hut to see an annoyed Evan who asks, "You can't keep Norbit here."

Hagrid let Evan into his home and says, "I can't just give her up," he walks over to the stove where Norbit was sleeping in a pot over the fire.

Evan simply says, "Hagrid, domesticated Dragons die at a young age, never living older than a year," the seriousness in his voice scared Hagrid. Evan then continued, "There is a reason they are kept among their kind it is so they can live from the magic they share. Dragons absorb magic from the world around them. Unfortunately wizard from wizards and witches affect their growth outside some species that are considered extinct," Evan states as the door to Hagrid's hut was knocked.

Hagrid answered the door to see Professor Dumbledore, who he let in and Hagrid says, "Hello Professor," Hagrid says a bit sadly and adds, "Come in professor, I will put on the kettle."

Dumbledore smiles and says, "Hello Hagrid, I felt that I should come in person and meet your new friend," Hagrid nods before directing the professor towards the fire place where Norbit had awoken and was being held within Evan's arms snuggling up to Evan. Dumbledore simply asks, "Hello, Evan, what are you doing here?"

Hagrid answered, "Evan was just explaining why I have to give up Norbit," he starts to cry as he asks, "Why didn't I know that dragons die when apart from their kind?"

Evan simply says, "Because normal wizards don't know about it. They just think that Dragons die in captivity. Which is why I am here," Evan pulls out a large key and says, "This key will bring Norbit to a reserve in Albania," he hands it to Hagrid and says, "This is so you can visit. Only the first door that you use this on, will open a door to the reserve that Ron's brother Charlie works in, though it will be permanent," Evan scratches Norbit's head before saying goodbye while leaving Hagrid's hut.

Dumbledore smiles and says, "Well young Mister Albright is very loyal friend Hagrid. A very hard thing to find in wizards and witches these days," Hagrid smiles lightly as he takes the key. Dumbledore says, "Though he definitely knows more about magic then me," Dumbledore laughs at his self insult before the two enjoy some tea with a dragon.

**That night-During the feast**

Evan enjoyed an oversized pork chop as everyone ate regular sized food. Hermione stared at him with annoyance as she asks, "Do you have to do that at every meal?"

"Yes," Evan answered simply before he continued to eat.

Neville was not eating as he was nervous about their detention as Harry says, "I wonder what our detention will be."

Ron stuffed his face with his twentieth drumstick before shifted to his twenty first drumstick as Hermione says, "Probably something we could only do after curfew."

The end of the Feast occured soon after as Filch arrived and took them to get Draco as he silently made his way out the hall only for the six to walk through the castle and onto the path towards Hagrid's home. As they walked the final stretch Filch comments, "I miss the old way of punishment, I would have had you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons."

Evan hummed in agreement, "Yeah back when it wasn't a pure blood fetish. These days, it would be having Draco here wash the dishes after the feasts. Same result." Draco sneered at Evan in anger while Filch looked at him strangely.

They reached Hagrid's hut and says, "You six will be serving detention in the dark forest with Hagrid." Hagrid was standing outside his hut with his large dog 'Fang.'

Draco was the first to speak up, "In the forest! We can't go in there, there is," he hears a howl in the distance before he says, "Werewolves."

Evan looked at him like the idiot that he is and says, "You do realise that werewolves are not going to be a problem right? It is a New Moon tonight, which is the weakest time of the month for them."

Ron snorts at Draco's angry look as Hagrid asks, "Each of you have your wands?" everyone nods before asks, "Everyone know the Red Flare Spell?" Everyone besides Neville nods.

Draco laughs and says, "LongBottom here set the field on fire when we were learning?"

Evan smiles and says, "Well in that case he has the second most combat ready student wizard here."

Hermione looked at him and asks, "Who is the most competent?"

"Most competent here is tied between you and me," Evan answered simply while smiling as Hermione blushes at the complement.

Hagrid then says, "Well anyway, something in there has been killing Unicorns in the forest. Our job is to find out what and to find a unicorn that was injured a few days ago, if we find it alive we may need to ease it's passing."

Filch walked back to the castle as Hagrid led everyone into the forest. Ron asks as they walk, "So how is Norbit going?"

Hagrid appeared saddened before smiles lightly and says, "Dumbledore took her to live with a colony. For the best I recently learnt they don't live very long away from their kind. I will get to visit if I get lonely. Anyway we have a job to do tonight and we only have five hours to do it," they walked into the forest before eventually finding some silver blood on the ground.

Hermione asks, "What is that?"

"Unicorn Blood," Evan answered and when everyone looked at him he says, "Back during the dark ages, wizards sold the stuff as mercury to cure illness. They stopped when non magicals started killing people with Mercury."

Hagrid shakes his head and says, "Besides the history lesson this is what we need to find, help the poor thing. That being said, Ron and Hermione will go with me. Evan and Neville will go together while Harry and Draco search the area," he hands Draco one of the two lanterns he had.

Draco simply says, "Then I get Fang."

"Fine. Just so you know he is a bloody coward," Hagrid states as he walks off with Hermione and a scared Ron. Draco and Harry go one way following the two directions of Unicorn Blood.

Evan directs Neville to follow him in a third direction not related to the blood trails. Neville frowns as they get a good distance from everyone and asks, "What do you think is attacking the Unicorns?"

Evan frowns before saying, "It is definitely something dark. Probably Human though or at least once," Neville begins to shake in fear before Evan adds, "Not that it would target us, I mean you only drink straight Unicorn blood if you are at deaths door. Though keep your senses focused on the forest around you that way if danger occurs you will know." Neville does just that as they walk as Evan simply asks, "What is the forest telling you?"

Neville frowns in confusion but says, "That there is something here and," his eyes widened before he says, "Harry is heading straight to it," with that the two start running towards Harry and Draco.

Evan transforms into MagiMystic with Neville following after him when they ran past a panicking Draco and Fang. They reach the gulley where Harry was stumbling backwards away from a ghostly black figure with a Unicorn struggling on the ground behind it when MagiMystic jumped between Harry and the Shade while swinging his staff towards the creature. MagiMystic simply asks, "Are you the one killing Unicorns?"

The Shade shifted in place exuding dark magic that scared Harry and Neville. MagiMystic laughs before swinging his staff at the shade while Neville helped Harry to get away. The Shade then retreated quickly as a Centaur with blue skin arrived and scared the creature off. The Centaur spoke, "The forest is not safe for any students at this time."

MagiMystic sighs before asking, "Any idea who or what that is?"

The Centaur frowns before saying, "I do not know where he came from, but you know who he is."

"Voldemort," Harry states.

"Yes. He is after what is hidden in Hogwarts at this moment," the Centaur states as Hagrid, Hermione and Ron arrived to help Harry.

Hagrid simply states, "Hello friend," the Centaur nods before trotting away quickly.

With that the five magicals and one half giant returned to his hut with each righting six inches of parchment about what they found before Filch took them back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Draco would spend the next week doing detention with Snape for leaving without completing the work.

**Gryffindor Common Room-After detention with Hagrid**

Harry was speaking with Evan, Hermione and Ron about what he learnt while Neville had gone to bed. Evan tiredly sits in a chair while Harry speaks on how if Voldemort gets the stone that he could come back. Evan snorts at that causing Ron to angrily say, "What is your problem, Voldemort could come back at any moment."

Evan responds with, "Not really, Dumbledore is guarding the stone right? So the only time it would be in danger is if he wasn't here when an attempt was made for the stone. Now if you don't mind I am going to bed now, we still have classes tomorrow," he walked up to his dorm room with no plans of going to sleep. Going straight to his suitcase for the night and completely his new magical tool.

**A couple months later-After the end of year exams-A few days before the end of term-Late at Night**

Evan stepped out of his suitcase with a yawn fully planning to sleep only to see that none of the other beds had his fellow dorm mates in them. Evan walked out the room and into the Common Room to find Neville paralysed on the ground, "Neville!" he rushes to his side and performs the counter curse freeing Neville. Evan asks, "What happened?"

"Harry, Ron and Hermione, they snuck out again I tried to stop them but Hermione used her wand on me," Neville answered in defeat.

Evan sighs loudly before saying, "Look, try and contact Professor McGonagall and tell her they went to the third floor. I am going after them," Neville nods before Evan rushes out the Common Room and into the castle at high speeds as he transformed.

**Third Floor-a minute later**

MagiMystic reaches Fluffy's chamber and threw another oversized steak at the three headed dog and rushed inside. He skipped the Devil's snare by igniting his body in fire to generate light. Through the Key room by the same method as before he reaches the giant game of chess that regenerated. MagiMystic sees Hermione pulling Ron of the chess board and MagiMystic asks, "Where is the other idiot?"

Hermione simply says, "He is on the other side of the next trap I could not follow him, but that was twenty minutes ago," MagiMystic steps forward to walk past the chess set. Hermione shouts, "Stop you have to play to get across the room!"

"I surrender!" MagiMystic shouts as he runs past the white Chess Pieces surprising Hermione. MagiMystic skips the potion puzzle as he already completed it before reaching a room on fire to see Harry turning Professor Quirle into a pile of ash with his hands. MagiMystic was silent as Harry stepped towards the red crystal stone on the ground when a spirit charged Harry to steal his body only to be deflected by red energy as Harry touched the stone that shattered in his hand. The spirit flew away as Harry's body was encased in fire that did nothing to his body. Harry shifted in the flames unconscious that caused MagiMystic's eyes to widened before he says, "That three, Water, Earth and Fire. This can only mean I am going to get really busy soon."

Dumbledore hums in agreement as he walks down the steps quickly and says, "Sorry for being late. I received a prank letter from the Ministry of Magic, only just got back," he tried to extinguish the flames around Harry only to avoid a tendrile of fire.

MagiMystic simply says, "Go sort out Ron and Hermione, I will bring Harry to Madam Pomfrey once he is done cooking."

Dumbledore simply nods before asking, "What exactly is happening to him?"

"The stone woke up and destroyed itself, the power had to go somewhere," MagiMystic states as he sits next to a flaming Harry while Dumbledore walks towards the rest of the obstacles. MagiMystic sighs and waits as Harry's power calms down enough for him to be able to move out of this crappy place. MagiMistic frowns before thinking aloud, "I should probably that start making some MagiPhones," with that said Harry extinguished after another hour before MagiMystic carried Harry away from the Mirror of Erised.

**Day After the end of year feast-Hogmeed Station-Eleven O'clock**

Evan watched as Harry accepted a gift from Hagrid along with some advice, before then hearing Harry say that he wasn't going home while looking in the direction of Hogwarts. Evan sighs and thinks back on the feast, Dumbledore had given and taken some last minute points. Apparently Harry, Ron and Hermione received points for stopping Voldemort. Neville received some points for trying to stop his friends and Evan received points for well being himself ensuring the safety of the school. Draco then lost points for Slytherin for abandoning his fellow students when he could have helped, resulting in the loss of three hundred house points. Either way, Gryffindor won the house cup by the same difference as Slytherin was meant to win with.

Anyway, now Evan was sitting with Hermione, Neville, Harry and Ron as the Hogwart's Express started on its journey to London. Evan looks at everyone having tired smiles and says, "Well that was a fun year. What are everyone's plans for the summer?"

Neville answered with, "My Gran will be having me interact with other purebloods that interact during the summer. Really I just want to study Herbology."

Hermione simply states, "I will probably spend time with my family, I don't know my parent's plans."

Ron states, "What I normally do with my family, play Quidditch outside the house, play with my chocolate frog cards."

Harry does not say anything fully expecting that he would have to return to the Dursleys again. Evan says, "I will be staying at home most of the time. But I was thinking maybe visiting some places before the start of the new term. You going to answer Harry?"

Harry nods and says, "I will probably spend it with the Dursley's they don't like magic."

Evan simply nods before saying, "Don't take it to badly, but I will be expecting some mail from you, either by Owl or Post," Harry nods in acceptance.

The group enjoyed speaking about their coming summers before they reached their destination. They got off the train and Ron and Neville went with their family to use the Wizarding entrance. Evan, Harry and Hermione walked to Muggle Exit to see Stephan lifting a large fat man into the air. They hear Stephan say, "Look just because you hate magic doesn't mean that you should treat family like a slave," Stephan walks away while the fat man was still in the air before he fell down to the ground. Stephan sees Evan and says, "Hey son how was school? And hello again Hermione enjoying those books you got?"

Hermione smiles and says, "They were very helpful and interesting. Who is that man you were having a disagreement?"

Harry answered, "Yeah that is my Uncle Vernon Dursley. What exactly did he say to get you to do that?"

Vernon glares at them and says, "Come on Boy, you have chores," he starts walking away.

Evan simply says, "Harry if you have any problems at home just call," he hands Harry a piece of paper with his phone number. Harry thanks him before quickly rushing after his Uncle. Evan then walks with Hermione before they find her parents who was running late to pick her up. Evan gave her his number as well, before she hugs him goodbye and left with her parents.

Stephan and Evan walked to their shop/home with Stephan asking, "So how was your year?"

"Three," Evan states as they return to their home, "Green, Blue and Red, all in one year," that got Stephan to freeze before Evan continues, "If they Magicians of Five Colours are being reformed," he says nothing before saying, "I need to get started on building five MagiPhones," they rush inside and start going through all of their cupboards and proceeded to get started on the quest of a life time.

:End of Chapter Three:

**BEWARE THE WRAITH!**


	4. C4 Second: Summer fun and new year

MagiMystic-Chapter 4: Second

**A new update, changing Kamen Rider to Sentai before going back to Rider. **

**That being said some may have noticed a new update schedule, I decided doing two chapters in the same period so that I can more regularly updates. **

**Also here is a crazy theory, Harry and Voldemort are both immortal unless the one kills the other. So if Voldemort knew that only Harry could kill him, why not make Harry an ally or manipulate Harry into being his servant. =P**

**Also no spoiling the details of this chapter in the reviews. **

**I OWN NOTHING!**

:Chapter Start:

**Albright Music-Second Floor-Three weeks since end of the school year. **

In his private study, otherwise known as his suitcase, the desk in the lower section was bare except for a mat that was filled with parts. The parts being that found in an old fashion pocket watch, to the side were five gold phones like his only all uniform compared to the fire like tinge of his own, these ones being for the Magicians of the Five Colours. Opposite the MagiPhones, is a strange staff, this one made of wood but with a strange orange and copper orb at the head.

To the wall to the side was flipped open like a cupboard where an ancient looking staff can be seen, the head like a limited rotary phone with a lion face in the centre and the staff portion broken.

Carefully Evan places the last gear inside the pocket watch with a smile, he closes the back of the watch and then grabs the staff with the orange orb. Evan takes a deep breath before saying in a straight tone of voice, "Roogi Maagi Magika Jinga Jijiru Jiruma, HA!" then pointed the staff at pocket watch resulting in the staff vanishing and the watch gaining a magic glow. The basic silver watch became a copper gold colour with the Magitopia symbol on the face. Evan smiles as he finished his 'master piece' before he hears some shaking coming from the portal doors and frowns. While still holding the strange watch he walked over to the doors and opens them to find, "I HAVE A SPACE SHIP!"

**A couple weeks later-Surrey-No 4 Privet Drive-A week before Harry's Birthday-Night**

Harry was not having a good time, he hadn't been getting any letters from his friends due to what turns out to be a House Elf, who had stolen his mail in hopes that he would not go to Hogwarts that year and now was panicking as said House Elf was using magic to levitate a cake over the head and Harry was trying his best to carefully catch the cake before it could drop on one of his Uncle's business partner's wife. Unfortunately the cake dropped but nothing happened as suddenly Harry was in his room and the House Elf was being held by his scruff was Evan who asks, "Is this a bad time?"

Harry freaked a bit when he says, "Uncle Varnern is going to kill me."

"Because of a cake that is now safely sitting on the counter of your kitchen?" Evan question shocking Harry.

Harry shakes his head but before he could question him, Harry's Uncle burst in and saw Evan holding a magical creature. He was silent for a moment before asking, "What was that?" referring to down stairs.

Harry was at a blank for a moment before calmly stating, "Turns out this House Elf, has been stealing my mail so that I would not go back to Hogwarts due to a danger he won't tell me."

At that point Evan speaks up, "Which if he did then Harry probably wouldn't go," Evan looks down at the House Elf in his hands and says, "Which is part of the reason why I am here. I hexed one of my letters to Harry here to tell me if someone stole said mail," Evan then pulls out a stack of letters and hands it to Harry before saying, "Was worried about you, when you did not respond to the letter I sent you with the post."

Harry went over the letters and realised that Evan had been using 'Muggle' post to send his mail. Harry then found a letter from Ron and quickly reads it before saying, "I have been invited to spend the last month before school at the Weasleys."

Harry's Uncle growls and says, "No, you won't be going to that damn school again." Harry was shocked until Evan got in front of Harry's Uncle and whispered in his ear. Vernern gulped before asking, "Is this true or just a ruse?" there was slight panic in his eyes.

Evan simply replies, "It was because of that the Wizarding world almost became public knowledge before World War Two. When an entity like which you almost created almost destroyed New York."

Vernern sighs in relief before saying, "Fine, but tell your little friends to not do any of that nonsense while they are here."

Evan raised a hand and says, "I will help with writing the letter and inform them to avoid using Magical Travel." Harry's Uncle quickly left the two alone.

The House Elf in Evan's arms suddenly got his mouth free and says, "Harry Potter must not go to Hogwarts this year."

Evan simply sighs before whispering into the House Elf's ear, "You realise who and what I am right?" the House Elf was silent as he stepped away from Evan with slight fear before clicking his fingers and vanishing. Evan sighs and says, "Come on you have a letter to Ron to write." With that they use some of Harry's left over school supplies and draft up a letter to Ron. Once that was done Harry went to Hedwig who was still locked in her cage.

Evan grabbed the lock and crushed the lock in his bare hands allowing Harry to open the cage. Hedwig accepted the letter and flew out Harry's window quietly. Harry then asks, "So what was the letter you sent me," Harry goes to the Muggle post and pulled out a letter revealing a folded piece of paper and unfolded the document resulting in a package suddenly reacquiring it's three dimensions.

Harry blinked at that and looked at Evan who says, "It was cheaper to post," that answer surprised Harry before opening the package causing Evan to say, "Happy Birthday man," as he sat on he sat on Harry's bed, suddenly reading Harry's Photo Album of his parents.

Harry just shakes his head at his friend's attitude, Harry looks inside the package to find a Magiphone and quickly looks to Evan while asking, "Why?"

"Why I need you to come to Hogwarts this year," Evan answered never looking up.

Harry sits at the desk in the room just staring at the MagiPhone before realising he did not get an answer for before, "What did you do down stairs?"

"A little magic," Evan says after placing the book down and giving Harry some Jazz hands. Harry frowns before Evan smirks saying, "Nothing that the Ministry can do about it, after all they can't detect it."

Harry nods before looking over his Magiphone and avoided touching any of the buttons until he actually knew what he was doing. The two would speak to one another over a couple hours until suddenly Harry's cousin, Dudley came into Harry's room without knocking, "Why does your freakiness always messing everything up?" Evan snorts in amusement as Dudley suddenly looked over to Evan where he asks, "Who are you?"

Evan simply says, "One of Harry's friends from school. I guess you are Harry's Cousin that Harry gets all his clothes from. I take it your Parents' guests have left."

Dudley was silent before turning to Harry and saying, "Your friend broke in, I am telling Dad."

Evan spoke up before Dudley could leave Evan says, "He already knows I am here, I was keeping quiet so that I did not interfere with his deal," Evan then continues to read whatever books that Harry has in his room, mainly old comics and first year school books. Evan then placed the book down and says, "When you get the information on when the Weasleys are coming to get you for the summer and then I will see you when you get there," with that Evan waved before a crimson glyph appeared under himself and then enveloped him leaving Dudley and Harry stunned at straight up teleporting away.

Dudley simply asks, "I thought you couldn't use magic outside of school?"

Harry hid the MagiPhone in his pocket while saying, "Different type of magic, apparently not just anyone can learn. I saw him lift a creature the size of a small truck above his head and through it through a wall with his bare hands." Dudley gulped when Harry showed him the lock and quickly walked away. Harry then calmly walked down to the kitchen to see his Aunt Petunia staring at the vase filled with a dozen roses that were not there before the guests had arrived.

Petunia asks, "What exactly did your friend do?"

"All he told me was magic," Harry admitted.

Petunia then says, "Well it appears that they enjoyed the desert. There is a piece for you if you want it," Petunia then walked away leaving Harry surprised that they let him have some cake. Harry sees the plate and saw that it was a big slice so Harry simply cut a third of the slice and enjoyed the first treat that the Dursleys had ever given him while crying a little. The next morning Harry received a letter from Ron saying that they would arrive on the thirty first to pick him up, and that he was more than welcome to stay until school started again. He informed his Uncle and Aunt stating that they knew not to cause trouble, as the original letter even stated to keep Fred and George home when they came to pick Harry up. Though before the day, when Harry was alone in the house he tried using the MagiPhone to call Evan though not really succeeding until it rang and Harry found that Evan was calling him and explained how to call him in future, then Harry explaining when he was heading to the Weasleys' home.

**With Even-Later in the week-Day after Harry's Birthday-Early moring.**

Evan was checking that he has everything for a visit to the Weasley home, wanting to see a Wizarding home. Evan had his suitcase ready before pulling out his MagiPhone and activating the transportation spell targeted a hundred yards South of Harry's current location. He teleported with his suit case into what he thought was an open field when suddenly he dropped two feet into a pond that reached up to his knees. Evan groans as he wattles his way through the water before he generated fire around his body removing the water from his clothes before suddenly freezing and looking into the distance and says, "Damn, good thing I made all five instead of three." He concentrates before suddenly feeling that he would see this user of Magic in the coming weeks. Evan nods to himself before walking to what appeared to be an old small barn, that had room extensions built vertically instead of horizontally. Evan walked up to what appeared to be the front door and goes to knock before he hears something that made him chuckle before shouting, "It is a child's toy for when they are bathing!"

With that the front door opens and Evan smiles to everyone. Molly and Arthur Weasley saw Evan and had forced smiles while the Twins, Fred and George, or as they sometimes called themselves, Gred and Feorge. Ron is sitting with Harry opposite the twins. At the other end of the table opposite Arthur, was Percy reading a letter that he drafted to send to someone Evan probably has yet to meet. Arthur says, "Hello, Evan I did not expect to see you today."

Evan waved him off while saying, "I wanted to see a home in the Magical Community. Sorry if this is bad timing. Though I teleported south of the house and fell into the pond there." That got a laugh from the Twin.

Molly pulled Evan over and says, "Have a seat, you are probably hungry if you came so early," she was being very polite before she asks, "How is your father?"

Evan smiles as he lowered his suit case next to his seat and says, "He is currently working at the store selling music. Though he said that he may stop by Diagon Alley, pick up some stuff that he can't get in the Muggle society."

Molly simply questioned, "What could a Muggle want?"

"Surprisingly a self winding record player, his has been broken since I was four," Evan answered truthfully as they managed to control their laughter.

The Twins were the first to speak as the questioned him one word at a time, "So Evan, care to explain why our parents were freaked out learning your last name?"

Arthur and Molly glared at the twins while Evan just answered, "After a couple generations of 'Squibs,' The magical side of my family strongly believe that the Wizarding World and the Mundane worlds should join together and work together," that caused Arthur and Molly's eyes to widened as Evan continued, "they actually succeeded in an American Town, in the late Seventeen Hundreds, then the American Ministry decided that what they had done was Dark, and banished the family. Trouble was that in cleaning up the Non magical occupants of the town they erased those who actually were Witches or Wizards just living without using Magic, resulting in what was caused the execution of 'Witches' by burning them at the stake." That actually caused the adults in the room to frown as Evan continued, "Crazy when you think about it. Many of those whose lives were ruined by the American Ministry were fellow students at the American Version of Hogwarts, Ivermony. No one believed my family were telling the truth and decided to erase my ancestors' memories. Funny how they did not realise that due to our connection to magic we are immune to Obliviation."

Arthur then spoke up, "Though it brings up the question, why did they do it in the first place?"

"Many of the village were also 'Squibs' as you British call them. Along with magical creatures that wanted a better life. Hence why Mundane people were included to develop the town," he turns to everyone while saying, "Did you all know that most Mundane diseases were cure by Wizards and Witches a century before they were even discovered."

Molly stepped forward and says, "That is enough politics, we had enough with Arthur asking about the Rubber duck."

Evan then reached into his pocket before revealing a rubber duck and says, "As I said it is a child's toy," before pointing the bottom at Fred or George and squizzing and spraying that twin with water getting a laugh from everyone but Ron.

Ron was deep in thought as he absentmindedly ate the beacon off the plate next to him, with his plate being empty as his share of food going to Harry. That was also they heard the tell tale sounds of a pair of Owls, Hedwig and what appeared to be the Weasley Family Owl. Hedwig flew in without issue holding a copy of the Daily Profit, while the Weasley family Owl crashed into the window next to Hedwig.

Evan blinks as Percy collects the Weasley Family mail, Evan then says, "Have you guys considered a landing pillow or something for your owl to go to deliver your mail?"

He received no answer as Percy spoke, "Hogwarts letters, Harry and Evans' as well."

Arthur frowns as he says, "Clearly Dumbledore knew where the two of you would be," Arthur then remembers something that Ron had said to him and asks, "So Even, where did you get this MagiPhone that Ron and the Twins have mentioned."

"I built mine," Evan states as he reads his Hogwarts letter and read the title for one of the books, "Lockhart, why does that name sound Familiar," he then looks at everyone as they stared at him with shock.

Arthur recovers and asks, "How did you create MagiPhone? Something as complex as it cannot be so simple."

Evan frowns before saying, "It is part of my families legacy, every generation needs to know how to make them for when their power is needed to stop the coming darkness," that got everyone to freeze up.

Molly then shouts, "That is enough talking about things that will never happen. Now everyone go get ready to use the Floo, there is only one place we will get all of this, Diagon Alley."

Evan raised an eyebrow at the mention of Floo. Ron takes Harry upstairs along with the Twins and Percy. Molly also goes to get her coat leaving Arthur alone with Evan. Arthur simply asks, "This 'Coming Darkness' is it really coming?"

"It already did, in America before my Dad and I came to England. Though they were stopped for a time, There is a good chance they will return again," Evan states before noticing the strange clock that has pictures of each of the Weasley kids on what appeared to be spoons that pointed to 'At home' causing Evan to ask, "What is with the strange clock?"

Arthur laughs lightly and says, "That is so we know that everyone in our family is safe or needs to be saved. Amazing piece of Wizard Magic this but also a combination of Muggle clockwork."

Evan nods before saying, "Yeah, Wizards tend to believe that the Mundane can never achieve the same feats as Wizards. But tell me this has a Wizard ever gone to the Moon without magic?"

Arthur nods at that before saying, "I do not believe that any Witch or Wizard has ever attempted such a feat," he then laughs lightly and asks, "Don't tell me, you intend to be the first?"

"Unfortunately when I do, I won't be the first that honour belongs to a Wizard, whose power saw no equal," that caused Arthur to raise an eyebrow before asking, "So found any Muggle Artefacts that had been charmed?"

Arthur simply says, "Nine raids in the last week, amazing the number of Wizards that feel that they need to charm items that should not be modified, it is very dangerous you know."

"Yeah, they could accidently create a monster that eats people," Evan states in a serious manner causing Arthur to freeze at the thought before Evan smiles and say, "Though I am sure that no Wizard right in the head would do such a thing," he nodded sagely.

Everyone returned to the main room along with a red headed girl that Molly introduced as Ginny Weasley, youngest sibling of the family. They all stood in front of the oversized fire place as Molly grabbed a pot and says, "Okay Harry you first."

Ron interrupted her when he says, "But Harry has never travelled by Floo Powder."

Harry was confused as Molly says, "Then you go first Ron, show him how it is done," with that Ron stepped forward and takes some Powder before standing in the Fire Place and clearly says his destination of Diagon Alley. Ron burst into green fire and vanished. Molly then says, "Come on, Harry take some powder and say your destination with a loud clear voice." Unfortunately that was his downfall as Harry misspoke causing him to floo away and Arthur and Molly to clear up what he said. Molly then goes on like it never happened and says, "Okay, Evan you next."

Evan simply asks, "Is it only one person at a time?" that got everyone to blink remembering that was how they actually taught each of their children. Evan sighs and says, "Well then, Ginny care to direct this uneducated fool how to travel," while offering an arm to the younger girl who looked at him weirdly before accepting the arm and with Evan carrying his suitcase in the other hand the two enter the fire place. Ginny grabbed some Floo powder and quickly the two vanished in the Floo Powder before Molly could stop them.

**The Leaky Caldron-London-Muggle entrance to Diagon Alley. **

Evan and Ginny skidded along the cobble floor as they were launched out the Fire Place, Evan even having a nice laugh at the method of travel until he noticed all the soot covering him and his clothes. He looked at Ginny seeing her covered in soot along with Ron. Evan sighs before pulling out his MagiPhone and casting a quick cleaning spell on him and Ginny before saying, "What a filthy way of travel," shaking his head as Molly quickly rushed in with Arthur to find their daughter completely fine and clean.

Molly asks, "Wait, where is the soot?"

Ginny pulled her mother to the side and explained how she was clean as Arthur just sighed and removed the soot from his body, while Fred and George arrived from the fire place before Percy stepped through. Ron asks, "Where is Harry?"

"He misspoke the destination," Evan states as they all reconvene heading to Gringotts to collect their Galleons to collect the school supplies.

They took two steps when they hear a voice that caused Evan to smile brightly, "Evan! Ron!" they turn to see Hermione with her parents each holding a shoulder so they could follow her into the Alley. "It is so good to see you," she didn't indicate one or the other but both smiled.

Evan simply says, "You would be seeing Harry as well but he had an accident in the fire place on the way here, now he is probably playing hide and seek," he shakes his head in exasperation as everyone walks into the Alley. They find it packed with people as Evan says, "Well looks like a lot of people have received their letters today." At that everyone nods while they head to Gringotts and when they reach Evan stands back having already purchased a bank purse to collect his money to use. Molly collects just enough money for everyone to get their books and for Ginny to get a new uniform leaving Ron to still wear the Hand me down school gear. After Hermione and her parents convert their money to Galleons they all leave to buy their books with Molly appearing excited. They eventually walk over to the Flourish and Blotts Bookshop where they see a line forming. Hermione then turns to the side and pulls Evan with her to see Hagrid who was escorting Harry to the ally. Evan simply says, "How far away did you end up?"

Harry sighs and says, "Knockturn Alley, in what appeared to be a magic pawn shop."

Hermione though noticed the state of his glasses and asks, "What happened to your glasses?" before performing the 'Repairo' charm on them.

Harry simply says, "I have to learn that spell," as he adjusts his glasses.

Evan says, "Come on we better tell Missus Weasley that you are alive. Then we can go back to the bank to get some Galleons," Harry nods and they enter the only book shop in the Alley to find the line that was forming was for a book signing. Though Evan noticed one thing out of place in the alley a man wearing a dark suit, sunglasses and a black fedora. Walking into the store avoiding the line but walking near where an apparent Author was going to sign copies of his or her book. Evan frowns as he looks at the strangely dressed man and realised why a name on the books sounded familiar and why the man in the suit was there.

Evan glares at a blond man dressed in the same colour of his hair and a brown cape and duelling/bird handling gloves. He was introduced, "Gildory Lockhart," the Author posed for a couple pictures before spotting Harry and getting a couple pictures and the Author give Harry a 'free' copy of his book series.

Harry walked away and gave Ginny the free copy of Lockhart's books and walked three steps when the man in the Suit walked over to Lockhart and punched him in the face before shouting, "That is what you get for trying to rape my wife," he was then dragged out leaving the unconscious Lockhart on the floor disappointing everyone.

Hermione asks, "Why did that man attack our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"Because he tried to use magic to 'Seduce' my mother," Evan states as he was still glaring at Lockhart. Hermione looked between the man in the suit and Evan before saying, "That was your dad? I thought he wore denim and bandanas, not suits?"

Evan sighs and says, "Simple, he changes his look every time he visits the Alley. Not many people like him, with him being a Mundane and all."

Ron simply says, "What the hell is a Mundane?"

Evan sighs while saying, "You lot call them Muggles," Evan then goes over his list and scratches out everything written by Lockhart and looks at the drastically reduced list, Lockhart's books equalling two thirds of the list. Evan then turns to Molly who was not paying any attention to what he said and whispers to her, I suggest that the boys share their copy of LockHart's books as that means that you will have enough money to actually purchase everything you will need for the year," Molly nods in agreement before all the 'children' walk out the store. Harry still needed to see the bank for Galleons. They were walking out the store, Molly waiting patiently for Lockhart to reawaken.

They made it as far as the front of the store when Draco walked down a set of steps, he got in front of everyone and says, "Good going Potter, can't even walk into a store without ending up on the front page," he was stopped by a man with a cane with a snake themed handle.

"Now Draco, that is enough," the man has long hair and a sneer that clearly tells who this is, Lucious Malfoy, wearing regal black robes. Lucious stepped forward with his right foot and offered his right hand to Harry and introduces himself before saying, "My apologise," as he pulled Harry in close and moved his hair so that he could get a closer look at Harry's scar and says, "Impressive how you were able to face the Dark Lord and only receive a scar as a result. Impressive as the Wizard that gave it to you."

Harry glared at the man while saying, "Voldermort was a monster, anyone that finds him impressive is clearly a fool."

Lucious sneers in anger that he keeps in check before releasing Harry and taking one of the books from Ginny's carrying Caldron and says, "Second hand Books, you must be with the Weasley's."

Evan raised an eyebrow and asks, "Has the content changed since this book was published, because then I understand. Or is your problem with the age of the book due to you believing that the rich should only have newest version of something?"

Lucious sneers again before smirking and says, "I doubt that a member of a Dark Family should be lecturing me on this subject," he looked over them and saw Arthur speaking with Hermione's parents with enthusiasm.

Evan shrugs and says, "Good point, I mean if you are anything like Draco then you are a dick-less little shit," Evam smirks as Lucious shakes in anger, while Evan holds the strange watch behind his back just waiting.

Arthur though arrived and asks, "Well kids your mother is going to be here for a while, lets continue with our shopping for the day."

"Weasley," Lucious greets before saying, "Fraternising with Muggles again?"

"Malfoy, considering my job is for the Misuse of 'Muggle' artefacts, talking with said Muggles when I can actually ensures that my department actually is doing it's job," Arthur states simply as Lucious returns Ginny's Books and walks away.

Evan frowns at Lucious' back before muttering, "Well now I know Draco inherited that stick up his butt. Not a pleasant thought," causing the Weasleys and Harry to chuckle while Hermione just slaps her arm. Evan then continues, "Well let's get this day done, so Harry can ride his broomstick. Though I am sure that he will probably give everyone a turn on his Nimbus Two Thousand," that actually got Ginny to be the first to ask if she could try it and Harry saying sure. Arthur was about to comment about that being a bad idea when Evan added, "Considering that what your job entails I am sure you know how to place cushioning charms all over one of those fields or just have them fly over that pond." Arthur paused at that then nodded feeling like a daft old wizard.

Harry went with Evan to the bank, where he collected enough Galleons to also buy all the school supplies for Ginny, along with some new items for Ron so he wasn't only using Hand me downs. Evan though went a step further and peaked at Percy and the twins books and purchased two sets without telling anyone. They then spent the majority of the day getting school supplies before Evan invited Hermione and her family to his place for dinner, also inviting the Weasley's and Harry, but they politely declined saying they needed to get home, Ron and the Twins needed to de-gnome the garden. Though apparently Harry and Ginny did not have to do that instead Arthur showed Harry where the spare brooms were and asked Harry to give her some pointers on riding brooms while he and Molly charmed a field for them to use.

For Evan and the Granger's they found Evan's dad drinking a victory beer with some of his fellow men who hated Lockhart, including the men who pulled him away. Once they finished singing what appeared to be a Blues Brothers inspired drinking song they walked the three blocks to Albright Music where they went upstairs in the kitchen. The Father-Son duo then cooked up a delicious feast after which the Adults enjoyed some coffee or tea. While Evan gave Hermione all the future books she would be needing in the future so that she could read ahead for the following years. Hermione gave him a strong hug resulting in him trying to tap out to breath.

Hermione read her new books a little bit before Evan spoke, "There is something I want to show you," Evan set up his suitcase and the two went inside the MagiStudy where he pulls out his watch and waved it over the double doors and opened them so that Hermione could see the large vessel filled with gears and Evan says, "The ClockMaster," it was a clockwork space shuttle. (**Think Sentinel Prime from Transformers Cyberton vehicle form.**)

Hermione asks, "You have a spaceship?" Evan nods before she continues, "Does it work as a spaceship?"

Evan smiles and says, "Yeah it can fly really well, though it is best used for emergencies," he pulls Hermione back and closes the doors and leads her out his suitcase while saying, "Do you want to take all the books with you when you head home or do you want me to hold onto most of them until we reach Hogwarts?"

Hermione looks at the large stack of books before saying, "I will take a couple of the books I don't need at this moment to read. Sorry if this is a bother," Evan laughs at that.

Evan then says, "Well, it won't be too difficult plus I will see you on the train to switch the books around. Though there is one thing that you should have," he pulls out a MagiPhone for her. Hermione covered her mouth in shock as Evan continued, "I don't know how but you apparently was chosen by the Blue."

Hermione frowns before saying, "So I am meant to be a spirit guide and Horoscope reader?" Evan raised an eyebrow before she revealed a picture book and says, "I found the picture book," Evan accepted the book and read the title, 'The Five Magicians.'

Evan smirks before saying, "Actually, the blue is more along the lines of finding secrets locating people or monsters, but it is never that clear. Though the Blue also has some skills that even I do not know," Hermione accepts the MagiPhone before Evan continues, "Just don't tell anyone you have this," before pulling out a blue coat for her to wear.

Hermione then asks, "Who else?"

"Harry and Neville," Evan answers before saying, "There is one other I have yet to meet, but Harry does not know to keep this a secret yet. And Neville is yet to actually know anything about this."

Hermione puts the Blue Jacket on and proceeded to ask, "Is something going to happen this year?"

"Harry's had his mail stolen by a House Elf, the problem with that is it talked about a great danger befalling Hogwarts this year. Did not say what the danger is before vanishing. So I just wanted to be sure that everyone will be safe," Evan states.

Hermione asks, "Do you plan to give Ron one?"

Evan frowns before saying, "If he is chosen," Evan states before heading back to her parents where they did not comment about the new coat.

Evan said goodbye to the Granger Family, leaving the Father Son duo was left alone for the night. Stephan asks, "So she is the Magician of the Blue," Evan nods before asking, "Anything else interesting happen? Or is she the only one you gave a Magiphone?"

"Harry received one a couple days ago. I think he understands not to tell anyone. Though this morning I sensed the Magician of the Pink," Evan admits while Stephan nods in understanding. Evan then says, "I will give Neville his MagiPhone and jacket on the ride to Hogwarts. Same with Harry's jacket."

Stephan then says, "I still want to know why you made them jackets, wouldn't it just advertise them as that Magician?"

"Actually it will conceal their identities from the public is they use magic. Plus with the way the Ministry actually catch them using magic," Evan states with a smirk before adding, "Plus, the fact they will protect them from harmful spells. Though what that House Elf said brings up a lot of questions. Mainly what is the danger, and who that House Elf serves."

Stephan frowns before saying, "Then the best method is to spring the danger," Evan looks at the smirking Stephan as he says, "Which is really the only plan," That actually gets a laugh from Evan. Stephan then goes onto say, "I can feel the danger that is coming. Last time I felt like this," he left what he felt unsaid the pain would just hurt him.

Evan simply says, "Then we will need to train, I have a machine to learn to use," Stephan crossed his arms as he smirks the two would be very busy the next month. The only breaks to eat, study and complete tasks that are time sensitive.

**Day before the start of School-Platform Nine and three quarters-10:10-Month later**

Evan walked onto the Platform alone to find that it was mostly empty though he did see a strange Father Daughter duo hugging and making strange promises to one another. Evan shakes his head as he past the pair baring no mind to the Pink Jacket she was wearing along with a cork necklace. Evan stopped right then and says, "Hang on," and turns around to see the father say goodbye before leaving the platform and the girl turned to face him on the empty platform.

The white haired eleven year old girl stepped forward and curtsied while wearing her school uniform under a pick jacket baring the mark of the Magician of Pink. The girl then introduced herself, "Hello, fellow Magitopia Magic user. I am Luna Lovegood."

Evan placed a fist over his heart and bowed slightly and says, "Evan Albright, Wielder of all and Master of none," Luna smiled as Evan simply says, "I take it you live near the Weasleys?"

"Yes, my father would have Missus Weasley take care of me when my father needed to work on the Quibbler," Luna answered as the two stepped onto the train and found a compartment.

Evan smiles and says, "I read one at Gringotts but couldn't figure out how to subscribe. Though I love the number of articles included and all you have to do is read it upside down."

Luna smiles in agreement before looking strangely serious, "Tell me, where can you find a Crumple-Horned Snorkacks?"

Evan smiles while saying, "Where no one has tried to look." With that the two enjoyed some light conversation as the other students made it on the train. Eventually Hermione and Neville arrived at the cabin that Evan and Luna were talking and joined the conversation after Luna introduced herself to Hermione and Neville in the same manner as to Evan. It had confused Neville until Evan handed him a MagiPhone along with a green jacket and was convinced to wear it when Evan produced a Sledge Hammer and shattered it on his head with a single full powered swing. Evententually the Weasley Twins and Ginny arrived and joined them in the train Cabin. Ginny was surprised that Luna was there and joined them in talking until Evan asks, "Where is Ron and Harry?"

That actually caused the Weasley siblings to frown before the three left and proceeded to search the train after it had left the station. They returned after searching until the train reach half way to Hogwarts when they returned. Ginny simply said, "They are not on the tra-," she stop speaking as she then everyone else looked outside the train to see and old fashioned light blue car fly next to the train. When they looked closely they saw Ron behind the wheel and Harry freaking out slightly as he shut the passenger side door.

Evan blinked before glaring at the car and says, "I thought I told them that if they were going to do something stupid to ask my opinion first." Hermione just covers her face to ignore the male section of the Golden Trio. Evan sits back and says, "Just ignore them. Hermione can yell at them when she sees them next."

That being said they all somewhat enjoyed the rest of their journey until they reached Hogsmead Station and proceeded to follow the other students, Ginny and Luna taking the boats with Hagrid while the other students take the carts that were being pulled by invisible horses with wings. Which Evan, Hermione and Neville paused as they could only see the outlines of the creatures.

They blinked before getting on a cart together and Neville asks, "What is happening?" Hermione agreeing with his question.

Evan simple says, "When you raised Rootcore, that being said let us just enjoy our night until Harry and Ron greets us with their presence," with that they rode the carts to the castle and was in the great hall to listen where they heard a new song from the sorting hat when the First Years were brought in.

Eventually Luna Lovegood was to have the sorting hat placed on her head, resulting in the entire school waiting a good ten minutes as the Hat decided which house before finally the Sorting Hat shouted, "Gryffindor," which surprised Ginny. When Ginny took her place to be sorted what was expected to happen, actually happened, "Gryffindor."

Luna for her part instead of sitting with the First years, sat with Evan, Hermione and Neville which Ginny joined as Luna was probably one of her only female friends, which was problematic to the Prefects who had to go ten seats up to collect them to take them to the Common Room later. Dumbledore looked around the students, with Snape not being in the room. Dumbledore gave the basic reminders of the year along with any new items of importance and summoned the food before leaving the room with McGonagall.

Evan shakes his head figuring he knows where they went. Evan then asks Luna, "So did you expect to go to Gryffindor?"

"Apparently the hat wanted me to join Ravenclaw. Apparently my logic of why I should actually join Gryffindor was actually convincing the Hat to select Ravenclaw. Though for the last three minutes was convincing it to make it so that I join Gryffindor to learn what I need to learn for the future," Luna answers while staring at the ceiling appearing fixated by the starry roof/sky. Ron eventually came into the great hall and ate with gusto and did not comment on where Harry was.

**Later that night-Gryffindor Common Room-Evan's dorm room. **

Evan stepped into his dorm room along with Neville to see that Harry was sitting on his bed in deep thought. Evan simply goes over to Harry and says, "Next time you decide to do something stupid like stealing a flying car, get me so I can join you," he says seriously before pulling out a red jacket and handing it to Harry before going to bed for the night.

Harry noticed Neville's new coat and asks, "What is going on?"

**First DADA class for the Second Year students**

Neville was still in shock after what happened in the morning's Herbology he pulled out a baby Mandrake planet and instead of crying was giggling in a disturbing manor. Now they were sitting in the DADA classroom where everyone but Evan had the complete collection of Lockhart's books in front of them taking up half every students' desk. Evan glares at the painting of Lockhart painting himself as from the steps leading up to the teacher's office. That was when Lockhart stepped out the DADA office and proceeded to introduce himself while stating his achievements to date. Lockhart then says, "I see that everyone has my complete works," he then noticed Evan and asks, "Care to explain where your text books are, mister," he pulled out his roll cheat sheet and he says, "Albright?"

"I prefer an actual text book and not works of fiction that you did not do," Evan states.

Lockhart appears angry as he says, "That will be twenty points from your house, Mister Albright," with that said, Lockhart says, "We will be starting today with a bit of a quiz," he starts handing out sheets of paper to everyone where they see the answers to the questions were all about Gilderoy Lockhart. Lockhart continues, "You will all have half an hour to answer the questions," once everyone had a piece of paper Lockhart reached the front of the room simply says, "You may begin." With that everyone started answering the questions, Hermione answered them how the Teacher expected them, the boys in the class used this as an excuse to insult the teacher while the girls used it to get his notice. Evan on the other hand gave the actual correct answers. With the quiz over Lockhart went through the quizzes and complimented some of the students, appeared disappointed with the boys' answers and when he read Evan's test he says, "Your house loses a hundred points Mister Albright and a month's detentions. I consider these answers an affront to my honour, if you don't apologize immediately consider yourself getting three months detention."

Lockhart glares at Evan and says, "Then you better speak to my head of House then, I am sure that Proffessor Snape will punish me to the best of his abilities."

"Quite," Lockhart states surprising all the Slytherin students as Slytherin just lost a bunch of points due to Lockhart's stupidity. Lockhart then draws his wand and says, "Now prepare yourselves. It is my job to prepare you for the foulest creatures know to man. Remain calm you might provoke them," he removes the sheet revealing a bird cage filled with blue pixies.

Shamus speaks up, "Cornish Pixies?"

"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies," Lockhart states and Evan actually smiled. Before Lockhart could speak further Evan simply speaks loudly in an unknown language to the class that caused the Pixies to pause before chuckling. Lockhart glares at Evan and says, "How about we see what you make of them," and opens the cage. The pixies though instead of attacking the students flew straight at Lockhart and proceeded to attack Lockhart violently even stealing his wand and chasing him out the class room and through the castle for a full day before they escaped into the Dark Forest.

Evan smiles at that victory before packing up his gear when he was surrounded by the Slytherin students wanting to know why he pretended to be a Slytherin. Evan simply smirks and says, "Because I want Lockhart gone. So Ten Thousand Galleons to the person or group who gets rid of him," Evan then walked out the classroom away from the stunned students. What followed after this was people actually making plans to earn that Ten Thousand Galleons.

**A couple days later**

Evan was calmly walking as towards the courtyard that Hermione said she would be helping Ron with his assignments. Evan had just been speaking with Professor Snape who had requested why Evan claimed to be a Slytherin when he assaulted a teacher. Where Evan explained his distaste for Lockhart and stated that the reason Evan, apparently lost points was because of an Ego soothing pop quiz and that Lockhart was apparently so offended and what Lockhart considered doing because of it. Snape sent him away stating that he would get to the bottom of this.

Evan walked along the corridors of the castle until he reached the courtyard as he sees Harry and his Quiditch team and finding Draco and the Slytherin Quiditch team. Evan notices all the black brooms in the Slytherin team. Evan walked over to the two teams were talking about the pitch as Hermione and Ron walked over. Evan reached them in time to hear Hermione say, "Well at least the Gryffindor team did not have to buy their way in. They have all natural talent."

Draco glared at Hermione and says, "No one cares what you have to say, you filthy Mud Blood."

Ron and Evan both glared at Draco, with Ron drawing his wand and saying, "You have had it now Malfoy," he points his wand at Draco and says, "Eat Slugs!" only the be blasted back by his own wand and the regurgitating large slugs. Harry and Hermione go to help Ron as Draco and the Slytherins laughed at his misfortune.

Harry says, "Let's take him to Hagrid he should know what to do," that was when a flash from a camera they see a first year asking Harry to flip Ron around to take a picture of Ron ejecting a slug only for Harry to say, "Not now Colin," and the three quickly left the courtyard towards Hagrid's hut.

The Slytherins continued to laugh as Evan walked up to them, his watch behind his back simply says, "Nice brooms, pity they will be useless to you all," he pressed a button on the watch and started walking towards Hagrid's hut while the Slytherins started walking to the pitch and by the time they reached the pitch the brooms turned dust in their hands much to their confusion and with Draco quickly and in a panic contacting his father.

Evan walked to Hagrid's hut and knocks after he hears Hagrid say, "Not much we can do until it stops, this should help," Hagrid stands and opens the door letting Evan into the hut to see Ron vomiting slugs into a bucket. Hagrid then asks, "So who was he trying to Hex?"

Harry answered, "Draco he called Hermione, well I don't know what he meant."

Hermione stands, walks to the window and says, "He called me a Mud Blood," Hagrid was shocked while suddenly the cup next to Evan exploded.

Everyone looked to Evan who says, "Sorry, what Draco said kind of triggered me."

Harry who was still confused asks, "What exactly does that mean?"

Hermione was about to answer with clear pain in her voice but Evan spoke up, "Wizard Racism, those with two wizard parents using that as an excuse of being better than those with less. What the idiots fail to realise is that almost every new development in the Magical community was because of a Mundane Born or with at most one Magical Parent." Hermione quickly surprised him as she started hugging him tightly. Evan returned the hug while patting her back in support. Ron lightly glared at Evan for an unknown reason before returning to his vomiting. Hermione releases Evan and returns to her seat as Evan then states, "Well, Malfoy is going to be mad, apparently his father bought knockoff versions of those black brooms apparently they turned to dust before they even reached the pitch," that actually got a smirk from the trio. Evan the held his stomach and says, "If you will excuse me, I need to use the rest room," Evan then quickly made himself scarious and headed to the castle. After a few minutes he reached an empty bathroom and grabbed a sink as he groans in pain.

Evan did his best to hold himself together before he looked in the mirror and saw an elderly face staring back at him. The elderly face then says, "You messed with time for personal gain."

Evan groans before remembering the emotions that Hermione displayed and says, "Honestly I wanted to use them on Malfoy, but I chose a method of vengeance that gave me nothing but a smile."

The Elderly face becomes thoughtful before saying, "That is true, but it is still a favourable path for you to take. Be wary of time, she is a stubborn mistress," before the face vanished.

Evan nods and says, "I understand, good night Chronogel," Evan then washed his face before hearing a cough to the side and he sees Luna standing at the entrance of the Boy Wash room. Evan simply asks, "What brings you here Luna?"

"Wingel said that she felt the power of Chronogel and said that whoever was using that power was in danger. Is that not the case?" Luna states before asking.

Evan laughs lightly and says, "No, I earn Chronogel's power. What are you doing now?"

"I have a free period until dinner, Ginny had to go see a teacher for one of her assignments. So I have nothing to do until Dinner," Luna admits before the two start walking towards the Great Hall. Luna then asks, "by the way, do you have one of those MagiPhones? I feel that I need to learn how to fight."

"Is that Wingel's suggestion," Evan questioned as they walked up the steps and saw that Luna was nodding and Evan says, "Well then," he hands Luna a Magiphone and says, "Well Hopefully they have some food I am feeling very hungry." They reach the Great Hall finding not many students using the great hall for study. So both Luna and Evan spend a couple hours just talking, with Neville arriving to join them an hour in and Hermione joining them after Harry and Ron had to do their detentions. Harry signing pictures of his picture with Lockhart at the bookstore that Lockhart would later sign as well, in larger script. Ron's detention was polishing the hundreds of trophies and awards Hogwarts' students have been receiving since its founding, though only the awards from the last seventy years.

Eventually they looked at the time and Hermione comments, "Where is Harry and Ron, it is almost the end of dinner."

Evan nods but Luna simply comments, "Maybe we should go find them," with that Hermione, Neville, Evan and Luna stood and quietly left the hall and went searching for Harry and Ron, they found Ron as he was about to enter the Great Hall to get some food, though went with them when Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him with her causing a frown of disappointment to appear on his face. They were half way to the DADA office and when Evan and Luna starts to hear, 'Kill, Kill, Kill!' Evan was looking at the walls in concern while Luna looked around with curiosity at the dark voice.

They eventually find Harry touching a wall freaked out. Hermione asks, "Harry, What's wrong?" as she noticed the fear in his eyes.

Harry says, "That voice," that got Evan's eyes to widened before Harry continues, "I think it wants to kill someone," that was when Harry ran and everyone followed after him.

They ran after Harry as they went up a set of stairs and ran along a corridor to find the floor covered in water. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked to the side and saw a line of spiders quickly leaving through a window. Evan, Luna and Neville were staring at the wall opposite. Harry, Hermione and Ron looked to the wet ground and sees a reflection on the ground and looked up at the written text on the wall written in blood.

Hermione reads aloud, "The heir of Slytherin has returned, the Chamber of Secrets has been open. Enemies of the Heir Beware. It is written in blood."

Evan nods and says, "Yeah, rooster blood by the smell." Evan then looks to the side with everyone where they see a petrified Missus Noris hanging by it's tail on a candle stand.

That was when the rest of the students started walking past from two different directions which caused Evan to raise an eyebrow, considering that the Slytherin students' common room was in the opposite direction. Draco decided to be an ass by saying, "Enemies of the Heir beware? You will be next Mud Bloods."

Evan sighs and says, "Draco, turn around and go away," Draco sneered.

Filtch barged past the students while saying, "Out the way," when he reached the front he sees his cat and turns to Harry and says, "You have killed my cat," and started walking with a murderous glare towards Harry.

Evan sighs loudly and says, "Your cat is not dead, it is petrified," everyone looks at him strangely as he continues, "You can feel the residual magic affecting her body."

That was as Dumbledore and several of the other students arrived, with Dumbledore stating, "He is telling the truth Argus, she has been Petrified."

Unfortunately that was when Lockhart arrived where he says like an idiot, "Ah poor thing, I know the exact charm that would have saved her from this death," Evan sighs loudly in annoyance.

Dumbledore then says, "All students return to your common rooms, except you six," indicating, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Evan, Luna and Neville. Once the hall way was cleared of students except the six, Dumbledore goes over to Missus Noris and asks, "Why were each of you here?"

The six Gryffindor students were silent until Hermione spoke, "We went looking for Harry, when," she looked to Harry.

Harry then says, "Where I said I was not hungry, we were on our way back to the Common Room when we found Missus Norris."

Most of the teachers nodded except for Professor Snape who says, "Except, we do not know where you were during the feast," clearly accusing Harry still.

Fortunately Lockhart proved a help for the first time when he says, "Actually he was serving detention with me, till eight o'clock."

"A couple minutes ago," Evan states while looking at his pocket watch.

Luna then asks, "So we are just going to ignore that strange voice?"

Dumbledore raised an eye brow before Evan says, "Head master, may I speak to you in private while everyone else heads to the Common Room?"

Dumbledore nods and leads Evan away, while Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna left speaking in hushed whispers. Lockhart offered to for the teachers and Evan to use his office. Where they walked there and locked Lockhart out the DADA classroom thanks to Evan hexing the door. They enter Lockhart's office to see a wig holder with a spare of Lockhart's hair. Argus had carried Missus Norris into the office with them and placed him on the desk and stepped away. Dumbledore looks at the cat carefully and says, "Snape, I once this meeting is over start working on the Petrifaction Antidote, Professor Sprout's Mandrakes should work. Now Mister Albright what did you want to talk to us about."

Evan had actually expected to talk with Professor Dumbledore alone but figure this would be better. Evan speaks, "Someone is impersonating the Heir of Slytherin, probably using an item maybe a key to the chamber or something that led the person there."

Dumbledore and several of the teachers were confused on this as Dumbledore questions, "How do you know such a thing. Is there something you wish to tell me," Evan was uncomfortable fidgeting on the spot. Dumbledore then asks, "Did you find such an item?" Evan shakes his head, no, before Dumbledore asks, "Did you open the chamber?"

"Of course not, I haven't found it yet," Evan admits shocking the teachers before Evan continued, "Look I may be American by birth but several magical families did relocate there when the country was discovered. I just happen to have an idea of who my family was before that."

Dumbledore frowns before saying, "You are an Heir of Slytherin?" Evan simply nods in acknowledgement.

:End of Chapter Four:

**DA DA DAAAAAA!**

**Hope you enjoyed and until next time, BEWARE THE WRAITH!**


End file.
